Keldeo and the Swords of Justice- Season 1
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: This is season 1 of a Pokemon spin-off show. Join Keldeo and the Swords of Justice as they fight against the evil forces of Darkrai as well as tackle some other problems they run into. They'll fight many other villains and make many new allies. But in the end, they must be ready to face Darkrai and his ultimate weapon he plans to use to rule the entire world.
1. Darkrai Rises Again

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 1- Episode 1**

**Darkrai Rises Again**

When Kyurem left Giant Chasm to make his home in Full Court, he had now way of knowing that a Darkrai from another world would make it his home.

This Darkrai fell from a mysterious portal in time and space about 2 years ago, his memories wiped clean. However, this did not destroy his superior intelligence or inner ambition. An ambition to rule the world.

Legend says that if you approach this big chasm, disasters surely follow. Darkrai planned to bring great disasters to this new world.

Darkrai floated in meditation in the deepest part of Giant Chasm. He then clapped twice and said, "Shuppet! Mismagius! Report!"

The two Pokemon, once servants of the sadistic Grings Kodai, appeared before their master.

"Master," Shuppet said, "You Fire-Strike Force is complete."

"We have gathered an army of Houndour, Houndoom, Litwick, Lampent, and Chandelure," Mismagius said, "We did as we were told. We informed them that after they brought Kyurem under our control, you would usher in age where the Dark-type and Ghost-type would reign supreme in a world of Darkness."

"Excellent," Darkrai said, "All is going according to plan. . ."

Darkrai then laughed maniacally, as Shuppet and Mismagius smiled, and soon joined in on Darkrai's evil laugh.

* * *

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_Super hero action!_

Justice!

_Never let us down!_

Justice!

_Poke-battling action!_

Justice!

_Evil's going down!_

Four swords count it off!

_ONE!_

Life by the code of honor and chivalry!

_TWO!_

Always fight to set, the downtrodden free!

_THREE!_

Always stick together no matter what!

_FOUR!_

When all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of Justice!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_There's no one better!_

Justice!

_WATCH OUT FOR DARKRAI!_

Justice!

_They're bringing it on!_

Justice!

_Those four Pokemon!_

One! Two! Three! Four!

One! Two! Three! Four!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice!

* * *

_**Darkrai Rises Again!**_

* * *

_Keldeo looked at the army before him. Houndour, Houndoom, Litwick, Lampent, and Chandelure as far as the eye could see. He turned around as and saw an army of Cryogonal behind him. Keldeo turned back to the legions of evil and shouted, "ATTACK!"_

_Keldeo found himself swinging his Secret Sword this way and that, dispatching the evil Pokemon around him. Soon he had broken through, and before him stood a Pokemon he had never seen before. It was __a black, shadow-like creature. It had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also had a red spiky growth around its neck. It had skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also had black, claw-like hands. It had the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appeared to be wearing an old, ripped cloak._

_The Pokemon used Quick Attack at Keldeo. Keldeo charged at him head on with Secret Sword. Keldeo gasped aloud when he went right through the mysterious Pokemon. Keldeo turned to see that the Pokemon was turning into dark mist, and was reforming._

_Keldeo stepped back in fear as he realized that the mist was forming into a dark doppelganger of himself. The doppelganger raised a black Secret Sword up high-_

* * *

_SPLASH!_

Keldeo gasped for breath as he lifted his head out of the shallow water. He had laid down to sleep near the edge of the stream last night, and must have rolled over in his sleep.

Keldeo looked to see that the others were already up. Coballion and Terrakion were already gone, probably to spar. Virizion ate a few Oran berries from a nearby bush and turned to Keldeo.

"I see you're up on time, thanks to the stream," Virizion said with a smile, "Well, come on. We need to work on your stealth today."

_Keldeo, one of our heroes, has woken up for another day of training with the Swords of Justice. However, after a rough night, Keldeo can't shake the feeling of foreboding from the back of his mind. _

Keldeo nodded and shook himself dry. As he followed behind Virizion, though, he couldn't get the dream out of his head.

* * *

Darkrai, Shuppet, and Mismagius stood at the edge of the crater, looking down into Full Court where Kyurem's ice castle stood.

"Finally the moment has arrived," Darkrai said, he then turned to Shupper and Mismagius, "You know what you need to do?"

The two nodded.

Darkrai laughed darkly, and then shouted, "ATTACK!"

The army behind them charged down into the crater.

* * *

Terrakion eyed Keldeo knowingly, "Alright, Keldeo. What is it?"

Keldeo looked up from licking one of the many bruises on his legs, "What is what?"

"What is bothering you?" Terrakion persisted.

It was around 4 o'clock, and the Swords of Justice were at their usual spot, in the shallow river with stones to stand on. The elder three looked down at the youngest who seemed in bad shape.

"There's nothing-" Keldeo began, but Terrakion interrupted him.

"Do I have to remind you of the kind of day you had today?" he said with a smile.

* * *

_"Keldeo, I thought you were friends with the grass? You're making so much noi- KELDEO WATCH OUT FOR THE-!"_

_"It doesn't matter if I'm noisy if I go fast eno- AHHHHHHHH!"_

_"- cliff. . .oh dear. . ."_

* * *

_"Keldeo. You must jump across this chasm and slash that rock other side."_

_"Okay, Terrakion! Here I go! Hey-ah!"_

_SMACK!_

_". . .um. . .you're supposed to use your Sword, not your. . .face?"_

* * *

_"Charge that tree with your Sword, Keldeo!"_

* * *

"-And then I tripped, rolled, and slammed my back right into the tree, I know," Keldeo said grumpily.

Coballion stomped and said, "There must be a reason for this. This is not your usual level of skill. You have proven yourself better than this Keldeo. I demand an explanation for this!

Keldeo looked up at Coballion. His eyes were hard and cold. Keldeo gulped. He couldn't lie now. But he couldn't tell them that he was so shaken up over a bad dream! He wasn't a baby! So why did that dream have such an effect on him?

Then, the answer hit him like a Thunder Bolt.

"It meant something. . ." Keldeo whispered.

Virizion heard him and inquired, "What meant something."

Keldeo nodded and said seriously, "My dream. It felt so real because. . it meant something. It was some kind of vision. I know it was!"

Terrakion shook his head. "Keldeo-"

"Quiet, Terrakion," Coballion said sternly, then he Keldeo straight in the eye, "What did you see?"

Keldeo trembled slightly. Then he took a deep breath, let it out, and said, "I was leading an army of Cryogonal against an army of Dark and Ghost-type Pokemon. Then I fought their leader, a strange shadow creature that was red and black with white hair. . ." Keldeo closed his eyes for a moment. Was he forgetting something? He felt as if there was another part to his dream. After waiting for a moment, he opened his eyes and said, "And that was it."

Coballion appeared to mull over this for a moment, then he said, "Not all dreams are meaningless fantasies. Some dreams hold desires, wisdom, inner thoughts, wills of conscience, and even. . .warnings. . ."

"You don't mean-?" Terrakion began.

"Yes. Something is going to happen," Coballion said gravely.

"But what?" Virizion said with wide eyes.

Coballion turned back to Keldeo and asked, "It was your vision. What does it all mean to you?"

Keldeo blinked. He never thought to interpret his own dream. He thought about the enemy army and the shadow creature. Then thought about the army of Cryogonal. He then remembered a detail he had forgotten. The battle had been fought in a mountain crater.

"Kyurem. . ." Keldeo gasped.

* * *

Kyurem strained under the unending onslaught of Flamethrower attacks. A group of Chandelure had gathered around him, using Inferno and Flame Burst to force him down into the defensive. The attackers had melted the foundations of his ice castle, forcing him to leave lest he be pinned down when it collapsed. The endless attacks prevented him from transforming, and whenever he managed to swipe some away with Shadow Claw or freeze a few of them, more would come out and either thaw out their allies or pump flames at him even harder.

The Sword of Justice entered the area and were shocked to see the war that was going on. Luckily their training grounds were close to Full Court, for the power was already going badly.

Kyurem's Cryogonal army was being smacked down by Houndours, Litwicks, and Lampents, while Kyurem was being assaulted by Houndooms, more Lampents, and Chandelures.

"I don't believe it!" Terrakion gasped.

"Very clever," Coballion said, "While Kyurem himself isn't weak to Fire, the Cryogonal are. Also, the Fire-type attackers are able to stand against Kyurem's Ice-type attacks without sustaining much damage. And they have him pinned down."

"But why are they doing this?" Virizion asked in shock.

Keldeo smirked and got into a battle stance, "Let's ask 'em after we take 'em down!"

"Wait, Keldeo," Coballion said sternly, "We need a plan. You're a Water-type, so you go and help the Cryogonals down near that abandoned building. The rest of us will help Kyurem near the castle entrance."

Keldeo nodded, "Got it!"

As Keldeo flew down using Hydro Pump, Coballion said to Virizion and Terrakion, "Okay, time for a V-formation. Terrakion, you're a Rock-type, so you go in front. Block their Fire-type attacks and hit them Stone Edge, and we'll back you up with Razor Leaf and Flash Cannon. They won't do much, but at least they'll help chip away a bit."

"Alright! Let's go!" Terrakion said.

* * *

A group of Houndour were just about to blast some Cryogonals with Flamethrowers, but then suddenly a stream of pressurized water knocked them back. Keldeo zoomed in and smiled at the Cryogonals.

"Missed me?" he said with a smile.

A group of Litwick suddenly jumped in and surrounded Keldeo. They fired Shadow Balls at him. Keldeo propelled himself into the air to dodge them. Then he landed on one hoof and spun around, spraying Hydro Pumps out of his rear hooves, drenching the Litwicks and forcing them to retreat.

* * *

"CHARGE!" Terrakion shouted as he threw out a Stone Edge barrage attack at the Chandelures and Houndooms attacking Kyurem. The Pokemon that weren't knocked back turned and used powerful Flamethrower attacks. Terrakion turned sideways and blocked the attack with his body, allowing Virizion and Coballion to jump up and use Flash Cannon and Razor Leaf. The enemy was distracted by the attack long enough for Terrakion to use Hyper Beam to low the Houndooms away.

"Ah ha-ha-haaa! We did it!" Terrakion laughed heartily.

Suddenly, blue tentacles of Psychic energy hit each of the Swords of Justice.

Virzion buckled under to strain, "Gah! What is this? Psywave?"

There was the sound of evil snickering, causing them to turn and see a Mismagius floating behind them.

"Foolish Knives of Justice!" Mismagius said mockingly, "Did you really think you could foil my Master's brilliant plan?"

* * *

A group of Lampent flew towards Keldeo. Keldeo used Double Team and began running in all directions. The Lampents fired Shadow Balls in all directions, kicking up smoke. In all the confusion, they never saw the Hydro Pump attacks coming. When the smoke cleared, Keldeo stood triumphantly.

"Heh! That was easy!" he said.

Suddenly, the surrounded Cryogonal shuddered in fear and backed away.

_"Hypnosis!"_

_FLASH!_

Keldeo felt a chill run up his spine as he slowly turned to see the Pokemon from his dream descend from the top of the building.

"You. . ." Keldeo gasped.

The Pokemon bowed briefly and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon. And you are Keldeo, newest of the Swords of Justice."

Keldeo stood his ground and nodded, "Yeah, that's right. But I wanna know why you're having your army attack Kyurem."

Darkrai chuckled, "Fool. Don't you see? Kyurem has the potential to create and endless winter. Such a world would always be dark. It would be a world of constant fear. I world where I, the Pokemon who creates Nightmares, would reign supreme. Nightmares and fear give me power, you see."

"Wait," Keldeo said in shock, "You're going to use Kyurem to take over the world? That's insane! It's never work! He'd never obey you no matter what you do to him!"

"You're the one who's insane if you think you can stop me!" Darkrai shouted, "The Swords of Justice cannot overcome my forces."

"Yes they can!" Keldeo argued.

"Really?" Darkrai said, then he stepped aside to reveal the other Swords of Justice being carried in by Shuppet and Mismagius's Psychic. They looked beaten and downtrodden from the battle.

Keldeo couldn't believe his eyes, "No. . .this can't be."

Coballion looked up sorrowfully and said, "Keldeo. . .give up. . .it's no use."

"He's right," Virizion said, "It's hopeless. They're too strong."

"Darkrai's way stronger and smarter than us. We have to surrender," Terrakion said in a voice filled with pain.

"But. . .but. . ." Keldeo said.

Suddenly, three Chandelures floated in and unleashed Flamethrower at the three defeated Swords of Justice. All of them cried out in pain, twisting and convulsing from the searing heat.

"So. . ." Darkrai said, "Will you yield to me?"

Keldeo looked at Darkrai, fear gripping at his heat. Keleo's breathing began to speed up as looked at Virizion, then at Coballion, then at Terrakion. . .

Terrakion. . .

"Wait a minute. . ."

Darkrai eyed Keldeo suspiciously.

Keldeo looked Darkrai in the eye and said, "Terrakion isn't weak to Fire-type attacks. . ."

Keldeo's eyes snapped open and the jumped to his hooves. Darkrai floated in front of him, his eyes filled with rage.

"Impossible!" he shouted, "I used Hypnosis to cast you into a deep slumber, and then Nightmare to destroy you with fear! How did you escape?"

Keldeo smirked, "Simple! I kept a cool head!"

Darkrai looked at how Keldeo's legs shook slightly. "My Nightmare weakened you."

Keldeo scraped the ground with his front hooves, "Maybe, but I still won't use to you!"

Keldeo fired a Focus Blast at Darkrai, who countered with a Dark Pulse. The attacks collided in mid air and exploded.

* * *

Kyurem landed on the ground as he stared at his handiwork. Thanks to the Swords of Justice, he was no longer pinned down by enemies. This allowed him to quickly rise and strike Mismagius with an Ice Beam.

"Thank you Kyurem," Coballion said.

"No. . .thank you. . .these worms fight without honor. . .as a group they tried to bring me down. . .you help was most appreciated," Kyurem said.

"Heh! Worm is right!" Terrakion said, then he knocked on the frozen Mismagius and , "And it's _Swords_ of Justice, you prick!"

There was the sudden sound of an explosion. Everyone turned towards the abandoned building.

"That's where Keldeo is! Come on!" Virzion said.

The Swords of Justice ran over as Kyurem to took the sky.

They arrived on the scene just in time to see Darkrai holding an unconscious Keldeo up by the horn.

"NO!" Terrakion and Virizion shouted.

"A Darkrai. . ." Coballion gasped.

Darkrai was about to laugh victoriously, when suddenly a Focus Blast hit him in the back. Darkrai stumbled forward, and turned to see Keldeo standing behind him. Darkrai looked at the Keldeo he was holding, and it vanished.

"Yes!" Terrakion shouted and Virzion breathed out in relief.

"How dare you!" Darkrai shouted, "Two can play at that game!" Darkrai then used Double Team to make three copies of himself. The four Darkrais flew at Keldeo, who responded by also making three copies of himself.

"Don't interfere," Coballion said to the others. They both nodded.

The Keldeo copies shattered the Darkai copies with Hydro Pumps, but then the real Darkrai shattered them with a powerful purple Ominous Wind attack.

Darkrai laughed as he felt his power increase, and he looked at how Keldeo had been knocked back. He then used Dark Pulse to blast Keldeo into the air, and then Quick Attack to knock him into a wall.

"Surrender!" Darkrai roared.

"NEVER!" Keldeo shouted even though he lay on the ground in pain, "I'll never loose to someone like you!"

Suddenly, Keldeo began glowing with light.

"What?" Darkrai gasped.

With a final flash, Keldeo stood proudly in his Resolute Form.

"I'll finish this right now! _Secret Sword_!"

Keldeo's enlarged horn glowed orange and extended. Keldeo charged at full speed at Darkrai.

"Fool! You want a world of pain? You will receive it! _Dark Void_!" Darkrai raised his hands and formed a huge purple and black sphere of energy.

Keldeo shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped and swung his Secret Sword at Darkrai's head. Drakrai heaved the Dark Void attack in between him and Keldeo. As Keldeo's sword pierced the black sphere, a tremendous explosion erupted right where the pair were battling.

Everyone was silent as the smoke cleared away. It was soon revealed to them that Keldeo lay unconscious on his back a few feet from the blast, and Darkrai lay thrown against the wall of the building.

"Keldeo!" the Swords of Justice shouted.

"Master!"

Everyone turned to see Mismagius, along with Shuppet and a group of Chandelures and Houndooms who hadn't already fled.

There was then the sound of deep groaning. To everyone's shock, Darkrai stood up straight and shook off the daze he received from the attack. Darkrai looked at Keldeo.

"Unbelievable. . ." he said, "But still. . .I won."

Darkrai then flew off into the night.

Terrakion shouted with rage and sent a Focus Blast at Darkrai. It didn't even come close. He then turned to Mismagius group, but they had already fled as well.

"Curse you!" he shouted.

Virizion ran over to Keldeo and lifted up his head. "Keldeo, are you okay? Please, you must wake up!"

Coballion walked over to Virizion's side and gently touched his hoof to hers. "He will be fine," he said to her, "Keldeo is far stronger that we could ever imagine. And this will only make him stronger in the future. This warrior stood up against a Darkrai, and held more than his own. He will live to settle the score with him."

Kyurem landed nearby and nodded, "Indeed. . .as I said. . .he has a fine sword. . ."

* * *

_"Where am I?" Keldeo said aloud._

_The entire world was black. Just black as the eye could see. Was there any end to this black void?_

_"You cannot hide from me."_

_Keldeo turned around fast to see the dark doppelganger standing behind him. Its Resolute horn was red, his entire body was black and shades of grey, and there was a green glowing gem on its chest._

_Without warning, the doppelganger called forth a Dark Secret Sword and struck._

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Keldeo looked around fearfully, only to see Kyurem and his fellow Swords of Justice.

"Keldeo! You're awake!" Terrakion said joyfully.

Keldeo blinked, "What happened to-?"

"He fled. They all fled," Coballion said.

Keldeo frowned, "So I lost."

"No Keldeo. . ."

Keldeo looked up at Kyurem, who continued.

"Your battle with him has only begun. . .what you have done, fight with Darkrai, is something I would have never thought possible. . .only a very few Pokemon posses the strength you have shown. . .you are destined. . .for great things."

Kyurem then bowed, "And for your rescue. . .I am grateful. . ."

Kyurem then turned around a walked back into his castle of ice.

"Kyurem. . ." Keldeo said, then he smiled, "He's right. . .it has only begun."

Keldeo then stood up tall and shouted, "Forces of Darkrai! You have made a grave enemy in the Swords of Justice! We will put an end to any evil deeds you do! And Darkrai! I have a score to settle with you!"

The other Swords of Justice first looked at Keldeo in surprise. . .but then it turned into pride.

_And so, our heroes have foiled Darkrai's plan to capture Kyurem, and Keldeo has gained a new arch-enemy. When will our heroes cross paths with Darkrai again? Only time will tell, as the journey continues!_

* * *

Back in Giant Chasm, Darkrai stood resting in the deepest part. Shuppet and Mismagius flew over to Darkrai.

"The one who didn't desert us are upset that they have failed you, Master," Shuppet said.

"That shame will vanish when they learn the truth," Darkai said.

"But how did the Swords of Justice know about our attack?" Mismagius said.

"Well played, Cressila," Darkrai said softly.

"Master?" Shuppet asked tentatively.

"Nothing," Darkrai then chuckled, "Keldeo is not only powerful, but smart as well. He knew that I would in no way be able to control Kyurem. Btu he could never have guessed that it was all just a diversion so I could carry out my true mission and spread terror at the same time."

"Shall we inform the loyal ones now?" Mismagius said.

"That depends. Shuppet. Did you get it?"

Shuppet smiled, and with his Psychic powers, levitated a small object he held in between a fold of his cloth body. Shuppet levitated the object right into Darkrai's outstretched claw.

"Yes. . ." Darkrai hissed contentedly, "The horn fragment. . .broken off Keldeo's horn by a Shadow Claw from Kyurem during Keldeo first battle with him."

Keldeo held the pale yellow fragment tightly in his fist.

"With this horn fragment, I will create a force so powerful, that all of Unova will be mine!"

All of Giant Chasm was filled with Darkrai's maniacal laughter.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**


	2. Furry Frustration

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 1- Episode 2**

**Furry Frustration**

_Keldeo and Coballion have once again returned to training the forest. But Keldeo is having a hard time hitting the mark._

Coballion ran through the trees. He weaved in and out through them, almost disappearing and reappearing at will. A Focus Blast whizzed by him and stuck a tree. Coballion ran into a clearing and turned. Out of the trees ran Keldeo, who looked very annoyed.

"Why can't I score a hit?!" he shouted in frustration.

Coballion kept his unreadable expression and said, "You aren't concentrating."

Keldeo fired another Focus Blast, which Coballion easily side stepped. As it hit another tree and exploded, Coballion said, "You are letting frustration cloud your mind. Calm yourself, and you will succeed. But in your current state, you will only fail!"

Keldeo clenched his teeth, beginning to get truly angry, and then fired another Focus Blast. Coballion lowered his head, and the Focus Blast whizzed over head and into the forest.

Mingled with the explosion was a cry of shock and fear.

Keldeo's heart skipped a beat as Coballion merely closed his eyes in resignation.

The pair stood as still as sleeping Regigigas for a tense moment, but then were given a shock by an enraged roar.

Out of the woods jumped a tall, blue and black dog-like Pokemon with iron spikes on his fists and on his chest. He landed between the two Swords of Justice, stood up tall on his hind legs, and snarled.

"You are both going to pay _dearly _for that little stunt!" he snarled.

He then formed spheres of blue energy in each paw, and pointed them at the surprised Swords of Justice.

* * *

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_Super hero action!_

Justice!

_Never let us down!_

Justice!

_Poke-battling action!_

Justice!

_Evil's going down!_

Four swords count it off!

_ONE!_

Life by the code of honor and chivalry!

_TWO!_

Always fight to set, the downtrodden free!

_THREE!_

Always stick together no matter what!

_FOUR!_

When all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of Justice!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_There's no one better!_

Justice!

_WATCH OUT FOR DARKRAI!_

Justice!

_They're bringing it on!_

Justice!

_Those four Pokemon!_

One! Two! Three! Four!

One! Two! Three! Four!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice!

* * *

_**Furry Frustration!**_

* * *

Keldeo stared at the Pokemon in their midst. "Wow. . .a Lucario!" he said in wonder and admiration.

"Focus on the situation at hand, Keldeo," Coballion said quickly as his eyes focused on the Aura Sphere pointed straight at him.

Lucario roared and let loose his two Aura Spheres. Both Keldeo and Coballion easily dodged them.

Lucario then extended the spikes on his paws into Metal Claws and went after Keldeo. Keldeo countered with Secret Sword and blocked Lucario's flailing claws. Lucario formed a Bone Rush in his paws and used it to pin Keldeo's horn to his chest. Keldeo didn't let that stop him. He used Hydro Pump from his hind legs to flip both him and Lucario over. Keldeo rolled away from Lucario and took to the air with Hydro Pump.

As Lucario looked up at Keldeo, Coballion charged forward and tackled him. Coballion lightly placed his front hooves on Lucario's chest, pinning him down. Coballion looked down at him and shook his head. Lucario blinked, smiled, and waved a finger as if to say "oh no you don't."

Coballion raised an eye brow at Lucario, and was even more confused when Lucario placed a paw on his chest.

The paw glowed.

"Oh no," Coballion said.

_POW!_

The Force Palm sent Coballion flying into a tree.

Just as Lucario got up, Keldeo came falling down screaming vengeance. Lucario just held up a paw-full of Aura Sphere at him.

Keldeo's eyes widened in fear, "No! No! No! No-!"

_BOOM!_

Keldeo was hit square in the face by the Aura Sphere. He found himself sprawled out next to Coballion.

"Hm, hm, hm, hmmmm."

Lucario was laughing darkly as he extended his Metal Claws and hit them against each other as if to sharpen them. Both Keldeo and Coballion quickly righted themselves and prepared to continue the fight.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Everyone turned to see a large bipedal fox-like Pokemon approaching them. It's body was gray and black, and it had red claws. It also had a huge mane of crimson hair with black tips.

"Enough of this! They meant us no harm! Do you even know who they are! They're the Swords of Justice!"

Keldeo and Coballion recognized the female Pokemon as a Zoroark, and she appeared to know the Lucario well.

Lucario looked at the Zoroark, and then at Keldeo and Coballion. He blinked his red eyes, and sighed. He bowed his head and said, "I am. . .sorry. I should've known it was all an accident. It's just, that Focus Blast hit so close to my mate and son. . ."

All of a sudden, a small Zorua popped out of the Zoroark's mane. He fixed his eyes on Keldeo and Coballion and gasped. He jumped out and ran over to Keldeo, jumping up and down and speaking rapidly via Telepathy, unlike his parents.

"Wow- wow- WOW! The Swords of Justice! That's amazing! Can ya tell me about your adventures! I wanna know!"

_"It knows Telepathy like us. . ." _Coballion thought in amazement.

Keldeo smiled at the youngster and laughed, "Heh-heh! Well sure! Hey, would you like to know about the time I battled with _The Great and Mighty King of Dragons, Kyurem!_" Keldeo spoke deeply to make it seem dramatic.

Zorua's blue eyes widened and sparkled with wonder. "Wow. . ."

Suddenly, Terrakion and Virizion came thundering in.

"What's going on? We heard a battle going on!" Terrakion said.

Coballion shook his head, "It's over now. Keldeo was a loose canon again. He sent a Focus Blast that nearly hit this Lucario's mate and son. Thank goodness they weren't really hurt. He would've fought us to the death."

Lucario stepped boldly in the midst of the three elder Swords of Justice, "Yes, I would have! They mean the world to me and I love them more than anything. I won't stand to have anyone harm them!"

The Sword of Justice stared at the angry Lucario with apprehension. But then, Lucario smiled and the anger seemed to flow out of him.

"But, I know now it was all an accident. You are the Swords of Justice, and truth and honor flow though your veins," he said good naturedly.

"Interesting way of putting it," Terrakion commented.

Virizion kicked Terrakion in the leg, causing him to flinch. She then walked over to Keldeo, who was chuckling, albeit uncomfortably, as Zorua felt around in his thick orange hair while giggling.

"Oh, he is absolutely adorable!" she said enchantedly.

"Who? Zorua or Keldeo?" Terrakion joked.

"Hey!" Keldeo said indignantly.

"Come on, Keldeo! Tell me about Kyurem!" Zorua said.

Keldeo smiled and began narrating those unforgettable events.

Zoroark smiled and moved over to Lucario's side. "He sure has taken to Keldeo quickly. But then again, you are the Swords of Justice. You are all very good Pokemon."

Lucario's tail suddenly shot up. "That's it!"

Zoroak looked at Lucario in confusion, and he quickly took her by the arms and led her some distance away. The pair had a whispered conference with one another, their back to the others. The whispering went up and down in volume, and it was difficult to hear with Keldeo having story-time with Zorua, during which the little fox would "ooh" and "ahh" periodically.

Eventually, the conference ended, and the pair went back to the Swords of Justice.

"Listen," Lucario said calmly, "You nearly hit my family with a super effective Fighting-type move."

"That was Kel-" Terrakion began, but Virizion silenced him with another kick.

"So, I don't supposed such _honorable_ Pokemon as yourselves wouldn't mind doing us a favor," Lucario continued.

"Such as?" Coballion asked.

Lucario looked over at his mate. Zoroark closed her eyes, breathed in and out, and then smiled and said, "It would be easy for you to look after my precious child for a day, wouldn't it?"

This was one of those times when you could hear a pin drop.

Or it _would have been_ if Keldeo and Zorua hadn't been talking excitedly on how they both knew Ash and Pikachu.

"Are you asking the Swords of Justice to. . ._baby sit?_" Coballion said in shaky tone. Terrakion mouth hung open slightly and his left eyes was twitching. Virizion had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Let me explain," Lucario said, "You see, Zoroark and I have not exactly. . ." Lucario began looking around nervously, "Um. . ._mated_ yet."

Zoroark blushed through her dark fur.

"What? But then where did Zorua-?" Virizion began.

"The child had been left alone and abandoned in my woods. I adopted the precious child a while before I had met my strong handsome warrior," Zoroark said with a smile that made Lucario blush this time. She then turned serious and said, "The point is, I _do not_ want my child to wake up one night and see us doing. . ._that. _So I needed to find somewhere Zorua could stay during our. . .personal intimacy." Zoroark then became very grave and said, "After the kinds of things my son and I have been though, I really don't trust anyone anymore. . .but I know the honor-bound Swords of Justice will guard my son with their lives."_  
_

Lucario nodded, "Well then, will the Swords of Justice repay their debt?"

Terrakion clenched his teeth. "Repay our-? OW!" Virizion kicked Terrakion for the third time.

"Indeed, when one of us makes an error, the Swords of Justice as a whole are at fault. So, we shall gladly do this task for you," Coballion said.

Virizion smiled and nodded, "Indeed. It will be a pleasure to have such a happy little child here."

"Well, I- OWCH! Will you stop kicking me like that! I was going to say, 'I agree! It'll probably be fun having the kid around!'" Terrakion ranted at Virizion.

"Sorry," Virizion said in embarrassment.

Keldeo came close with Zorua riding on his back. "Wait a minute, Zorua is gonna stay with us for a while?" Keldeo asked.

"Really?!" Zorua gasped.

Zoroark picked Zorua up and held him. "Yes, Zorua. You get stay with the Swords of Justice! You get to see them train and everything!"

Zorua blinked, "What about you and Papa?"

Zoroark smiled and said, "Meema and Papa have something _very _important to do. I'm sorry, my son, but you're just too young to see it. You'll understand when you're older. We'll be back tomorrow, cross my heart. The Swords of Justice will take good care of you until then. Promise to stay with them until we get back?"

Zorua thought about what his mother had said, then he nodded slowly and said, "Okay, Meema. I'll stay with them. And maybe I'll get really strong like you! Cause they're _almost_ as strong as you, Meema! Just like Papa!"

Zoroark laughed and said, "Well, we'll see. Give Meema a kiss."

Zorua leaned in to lick his mother face, and she held him close and nuzzled him. After a final lick on the forehead, she handed Zorua to Lucario.

"Be a good little Zorua," he said as he hugged his son tightly and ruffled his tuft of red hair.

Zorua growled and playfully bit his father on the ear gently. Lucario chuckled and placed Zorua down, who scampered excitedly next to Keldeo.

"Remember, Swords of Justice," Lucario said sternly, "If our son is injured, sad, uncomfortable, or unhappy in any way, I will-."

"_You will do nothing_," Zoroark said sternly. Lucario seemed to instantly back off.

The Swords of Justice watched Zoroark as she turned to face them.

"I, however. . ." Zoroark said, and her eyes flashed electric blue. Suddenly, the Swords of Justice found themselves facing none other than Kyurem. He roared as a wave of icy cold washed over the Swords of Justice. The whole area froze around them as they huddled together for protection. And then, as soon as it happened, it ended. The frozen plants thawed out instantly, and where Kyurem once was stood Zoroark.

Zorua jumped up and down excitedly and cheered, "Yay, Meema! That was the greatest!"

Zoroark smiled at her soon, then turned to the four Pokemon she was entrusting him to. "Keep _that_ in mind," she said to them, "Well, we shall return tomorrow morning. Farewell until then."

And with that, Lucario and Zoroark departed.

"Oh my gosh," Virizion said breathlessly.

"That was an illusion? It felt so real!" Terrakion said in shock.

Coballion breathed in deeply, "I'd hate to fight against her, or Lucario, or worse, both at once. . ."

"That's my Meema!" Zorua said happily. Then he looked at Terrakion and said, "Wow! You're huuuuuge! Can I see you train!"

Terrakion chuckled and said, "Sure thing. Come on Keldeo."

* * *

Keldeo and Terrakion were in a rocky ravine, while Virizion, Coballion, and Zorua looked on from a ledge.

Terrakion reared up and fired Stone Edge at Keldeo. Keldeo turned around and used Hydro Pump from his rear hooves to deflect the Stone Edge back at Terrakion. Terrakion turned and ran, ducking and jumping to dodge the stones crashing behind him. Keldeo shot a few Focus Blasts at Terrakion. Still not looking, Terrakion quickly rolled to the left, dodging the first one. He then ran fast towards the wall of the ravine and bounded off of it, dodging the second one.

Terrakion stopped and laughed, "Ha-ha! See Keldeo! You gotta be aware of your surroundings! Always vigilant on what's coming up behind you!"

_CRASH!_

Terrakion's breath was knocked out of him as his head was forced down into the ground. His neck hurt, forcing him down to his knees. He looked up to see a medium sized boulder on top of his head.

"Terrakion! Are you okay?" Keldeo asked as he approached him.

Terrakion used Sacred Swords to push the boulder off of him. "Where did that-?" he began as he looked up. He soon realized that he was right below the ledge where the Zorua and the others stood. Virizion was staring at Zorua in shock, while Coballion was scowling.

Zorua blinked in confusion and called down, "I thought you were always aware of everything?"

Terrakion's eye began to twitch again, "Did you push that rock?"

Zorua shrugged, "I was just trying to help you train and dodge stuff all cool like! Like Keldeo was doing!"

Terrakion ground his teeth, "You know what I'm gonna do to you when my head stops hurting? I'm gonna take that rock and-"

Keldeo quickly silenced him with a Hydro Pump to the face. "Heh-heh-heh, uh, angry Zoroark, Terrakion. Angry Zoroark. . ." Keldeo said nervously.

Terrakion grumbled darkly and then said, "It's fine, Zorua. Just, leave the training to us. Just. . .watch, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

In the tall grass, Virizion and Keldeo were training as the others watched from a rock platform in a nearby lake.

Virizion shot Razor Leaf at him. Keldeo stood on one leg and spun around with Hydro Pump, deflecting the Razor Leaves with water.

"Wow!" Zorua gasped, and then without warning, he jumped into the tall grass.

"NO! Get back here, Zorua!" Terrakion shouted.

Keldeo stopped spinning, and charged at Virizion with Secret Sword. Virizion charged at Keldeo with Sacred Sword. However, they were stopped dead in their tracks when another Keldeo jumped in between them.

"What the-?" Keldeo gasped. He soon realized that this Keldeo had a black fox tail. "Zorua?" Keldeo gasped.

The Keldeo giggled, and then jumped onto one leg and began spinning while spraying water around. Unlike the real Keldeo, the Zorua Keldeo spun around so fast that he became a blurring water tornado. The speedy Illusion suddenly crashed into Virizion, causing her to spin around wildly as well.

"Zorua, stop!" Keldeo shouted.

The Illusion stopped, and the Keldeo flipped and turned back into Zorua. Meanwhile, Virizion was still spinning around on one leg and yelling.

"I'll stop her!" Zorua cheered, and he hit the spinning Sword of Justice with his signature Scratch attack. Interestingly enough, the attack caused Virizion to stop on a dime.

"How do Baltoys do it?" Virizion whimpered, and she fell down flat on her face.

* * *

Keldeo lay down a mat of moss he stripped from a tree next to the Swords of Justice's four beds of leaves.

"I would never have expected an _awful_ day like that," Virizion said to Keldeo.

"It wasn't that bad," Keldeo said.

"Keldeo, after I recovered from being turned into a Baltoy and we split up to look for berries, and you took him with you," Virizion said while motioning back at Zorua, who was busy turning into each of the Swords of Justice.

"And you lost him," Coballion said sternly.

"I'm sorry. . ." Keldeo said sadly.

"Sorry doesn't fix what he did!" Coballion said angrily.

* * *

_Coballion was walking in search of some Oran Berries when Virizion approached her and said, "Hey, Coballion. . .do you like me?"_

_Coballion gasped as a faint blush appeared on his face, "I . . .I. . .where is this coming from?! I'm surprised at you Virizion! I mean. . .well. . .what are you-?"_

_Virizion giggled and said, "You're blushing! I knew it!"_

_Coballion's eyes widened. That voice. . ._

_"ZORUA!"_

_The Virizion flipped and turned back into Zorua, who then ran off into the forest, calling back, "Don't worry! It's okay to be shy. I'll do it for ya!"_

_"Wha-? NO! GET BACK HERE!"_

* * *

"That annoying little. . ." Coballion grumbled.

"You have no idea how embarrassed I was when he found me!" Virizion said angrily.

* * *

_Virizion looked up from the berry bush to see Coballion approaching her. He let our a wolf-whistle and said in a strange deep voice that sounded a little off, "Hello beautiful!"_

_Virizion's eyes widened and her face turned red. "Wh-wh-what?!"  
_

_"Sorry for taking so long," Coballion said with a wink, "So maybe tonight, when everyone's asleep, we can stare and the moon together."_

_"ZORUA!"_

_The real Coballion ran in, causing Zorua to gasp and return to his true form. He ran off, with two of the Swords of Justice hot on his trail._

* * *

Terrakion smiled and said, "Well, he's quite the little matchmaker, isn't he!"

Terrakion was silenced by two Sacred Swords being pointed at him.

"You're lucky you got to him first, Keldeo, or else. . ." Virizion said fiercely.

"We'd be on the run from his enraged parents," Keldeo said plainly.

Coballion sighed, "He's right."

"I told him that meddling in other Pokemon's lives is wrong! He's learned his lesson, really!" Keldeo said convincingly, "He's not a bad little guy. I think he meant well."

Coballion sighed yet again, "Let's just get some sleep and never mention this again."

"I'm all for that," Virizion said irritably.

As the elder Swords of Justice went to their leafy beds, Keldeo turned to his bed, only to see Zorua snuggling down in it.

"Uh, Zorua, that's my bed," Keldeo said gently.

Zorua blinked his eyes at Keldeo.

Keldeo motioned to the moss mat, "You sleep there."

Zorua blinked again, and then narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't expect me to sleep on that?"

Keldeo stomped the ground and said, "But this is _my_ bed."

Zorua snuggled down deep into the leaves, "But that thing over there looks sooooooo hard! And this is soooooo soft. . ."

"It's not hard," Keldeo said kindly with a smile, "It's very comfortable."

"Really?"

Keldeo nodded and kept smiling brightly, "Yeah!"

Zorua smiled, "Then you should sleep on it, Keldeo. You deserve it."

Keldeo blinked slowly, then he shook his head violently and spluttered, "I - you - but - that - this - you can't -ARGH! Get out of my bed!"

Zorua's lip trembled, "But, it's nice and soft. . .like Meema's fur."

At this moment, Keldeo realized three things. One, his parents would kill them all if Zorua complained about a sleepless night. Two, he couldn't say no to an adorable little Pokemon who still had memories of his mother and missed her; _this hit him hard._ And three, cuteness is EVIL!

Keldeo sighed and smiled again, "I understand. I'm sorry. You can sleep here."

Keldeo then rubbed Zorua's back gently. Zorua sighed contentedly and smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Zorua," he said, "and remember what you learned today."

"Goodnight, Keldeo. I will."

And so, Keldeo went to sleep on the thin moss mat, and mentally kicked himself for trying to make another living creature sleep on something so uncomfortable.

* * *

It took Keldeo a long time to fall asleep, so he woke up late the next morning.

"Ow. . ." Keldeo moaned as he stood up stiffly. His knees were sore, and so was his back. He walked over to the shallow lake where everyone else was gathered around a bunch of berries.

"I feel terrible. . ." Keldeo moaned.

"We know, I saw what you did last night," Terrakion said, "So we managed to get a Lum Berry for you."

Keldeo quickly looked to the pile and saw the green berry on top.

"Alright!" Keldeo cheered. He knew that eating that berry would rid him of his status ailments, which in this case would be a sore back and sore knees.

"Wait a minute! Where's Zorua?" Virizion asked urgently.

Suddenly, a Cryogonal charged in and roared. Everyone back up in surprise from the sudden appearance. Then the Cryogonal flipped, revealing a furry black tail, and turned back into Zorua.

"Ha-ha! I gotcha!" he cheered. Then his eyes focused on the big green berry. "Ooh! That looks tasty!"

"NO!" Keldeo shouted. But he was too late. Zorua jumped forward, landed on the pile, squashed most of them into mush, grabbed the Lum Berry in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Eh. . .not bad. . ." Zorua said nonchalantly.

Keldeo's knees buckled and he fell down hard.

"Ow. . ." moaned, then his face turned beet red.

"Uh. . .Keldeo?" Terrakion asked nervously.

Keldeo rose slowly, his cheeks swelling as he held his breath. Keldeo stood there shaking with frustration for a short while, then he let out his breath and appeared to calm down. Then he put on his best smile and said, "Zorua, you realize you squashed our breakfast, right?"

Zorua blinked, and looked at the squashed mash of berries. "Oh. . .I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to."

"It's fine!" Keldeo said, "How about we go and look for more! Just you and me, hey?"

"Keldeo, I'm not sure-" Coballion began.

"Unless the other Swords of Justice want to deal with- I mean, look after you," Keldeo said slyly.

The other three exchanged glances.

"Okay, fine, but hurry back," Coballion said.

Keldeo nodded, "Sure thing. Come on, Zorua! Let's go for a ride!"

Keldeo bent down low and allowed Zorua to climb on. Zorua cheered as Keldeo galloped off in search of berries.

"Wow. . .Keldeo's taking it all well," Terrakion said.

"Indeed, he's shown great patience with the little. . .for lack of a better word, child," Virizion said.

Coballion looked down at the mass of berries, "I suppose. Well, let's get rid of this mess. It offends the eye."

* * *

Keldeo galloped into a clearing and skidded to a halt.

"Get down now, Zorua."

Zorua jumped off and looked around, "I don't see any berries."

Keldeo turned to look at Zorua and said, "We don't need any berries. We've got something more important to do."

"Huh?" Zorua asked.

"You wanna be as strong as your mother, right Zorua?" Keldeo asked.

Zorua nodded and said, "That's right! I'm gonna be strong, and make Meema proud!"

"Well," Keldeo said with a smile, "Then we should have a battle to make you stronger!"

Zorua's eyes widened, "A battle? Really?"

Keldeo stepped forward and grinned, "That's right! But don't worry, I'll tone down my attacks so we can have some fun. Now, what attacks do you have?"

Zorua smiled and held up a glowing red paw, "Scratch!"

Keldeo cocked his head, "That's it? Can't you at least tackle?"

Zorua though for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, I guess I can."

Keldeo shrugged, "Okay, so we've go that. But maybe I can get you to unlock a new move that's just waiting to burst out from within you!"

"Cool!" Zorua gasped.

"Alright then! Try deflecting this!" Keldeo said, and he fired a weak Focus Blast. Zorua jumped and pushed it into the ground with his Scratch attack. It popped like a balloon and knocked Zorua up a few feet, but he nailed a perfect landing.

"Not bad! Okay! Now try and tackle me!"

As Zorua ran towards Keldeo, he thought to himself, _"Pushing down that Focus Blast. . .it felt. . .so natural. . .so. . .right. . . ."_

* * *

A Stone Edge and Razor Leaf blew the mashed berries off the rock, and now the Sword of Justice were waiting for Keldeo to return.

"Where are they?" Terrakion asked impatiently.

"Right behind you."

Everyone turned to see Lucario and Zoroark standing in the shallow water.

_"Oh boy," _Terrakion thought as he began to sweat.

"What a time we had, alone together. My heart races just from thinking about it. . ." Zoroark said dreamily, her eyes partially glazed over. But then she shook it off and said, "But now, I just want to hold my precious child again."

Lucario looked around the area, and then closed his eyes to use his Aura Senses. "Well, where is he?" he said sternly when he couldn't detect Zorua's Aura nearby.

"He went with Keldeo to look for berries," Coballion said calmly.

Then there was the sound of an explosion.

The hearts of the Swords of Justice all skipped a beat.

Zoroark's ear twitched.

"That sound. . ." she whispered, and then she ran off in the direction of the sound.

Lucario glared killer intent at the Swords of Justice, and ran off behind his mate.

_"Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud," _Terrakion thought in a panic as he, Coballion, and Virizion followed after Lucario and Zoroark.

Before long the group had arrived at the clearing, and what they saw completely shocked them.

There Zorua stood, in the middle of a circle of scorched earth. A few feet away lay Keldeo, slightly dirty and out of breath. He smiled at Zorua and said, "Wow. Not bad."

Zoroark gasped and ran over to Zorua, scooping him up in a hug.

"I knew it! I couldn't possibly mistake it! You've learned Night Daze! Oh, I am so proud of you!" she said, gushing with pride.

"Wait, so Zorua. . ." Lucario said softly, then he slowly turned to Keldeo. "How did you. . .?"

Keldeo righted himself and said, "Well, Zorua wants to get stronger more than anything. So, I decided to help him. I had him knock down weakened Focus Blasts, and suddenly, he created his own stronger, red blast on the ground with his own power! It was really amazing."

Zorua smiled and nodded excitedly as he nuzzled his mother, "That's right! Now I can use Night Daze just like you Meema! Isn't great!"

Zoroark looked over at Keldeo and said, "I don't know how to thank you, honorable Sword of Justice."

Lucario turned to the other three Swords of Justice and said, "Well. . .forgive my distrust and temper. I should've known our son would benefit under your care."

The three of them smiled. Coballion said, "Well, Keldeo deserves most of the credit. He did everything he could to make sure Zorua was comfortable and happy."

Lucario smiled, turned to Keldeo, and bowed respectfully, "Well then, I must thank you greatly."

Keldeo smiled back, "Well, it was no problem at all. I'm glad to have met Zorua."

* * *

Zorua rode happily in his mother's thick mane as Zoroark and Lucario waved good bye.

"Thank you so much for this," Zoroark said.

"You truly are honorable. Farewell!" Lucario called back.

"Bye Keldeo! We'll always be friends! Forever!" Zorua shouted happily.

The Swords of Justice looked on as the family departed. Terrakion turned to Keldeo and said, "Well, how were you able to tolerate him?"

Keldeo smiled and said, "As Coballion said, I can't let frustration cloud my mind. When I calmed myself, I succeeded in channeling my anger into energy to do something constructive; instead of getting angry, I worked on helping Zorua. That way, I made sure Zorua was happy, which means his parents wouldn't have to go off on us."

Terrakion and Virizion chuckled.

Coballion nodded and said, "Very good Keldeo. But how about we see if you can apply that lesson in battle."

Keldeo gave a cocky look and said, "You bet! I'll score a hit on you this time!"

Coballion gave a small smile, and ran off in to the forest, with Keldeo in hot pursuit.

_And so, our heroes have made friends in Lucario, Zoroark, and Zorua, and Keldeo has learned a new lesson. And so, the Swords of Justice go on with their training, as their journey continues!_

* * *

Darkrai opened his eyes as Shuppet and Mismagius approached him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Master," Mismagius said, "The Sticks of Justice have allied with our old enemies, Zoroark and Zorua, and her new mate, Lucario."

Darkrai thought silently, and then said, "Ah yes. . .Zoroark. You described her to me when I first took you in. . .she sounded. . .amazing. . ." Darkrai then cleared his throat and said, "Well then, where are they now?"

"They left," Shuppet said, "Back to their den."

"Good. . .I'll send a Lampent to keep an eye on them," Darkrai said, "I'll make plans to. . ._retrieve_ my Dark Queen. . ."

Darkrai then opened his right claw and stared at the horn fragment that he held close to him ever since he first got it.

"But that can wait. . .what we need now. . .is special equipment. . ."

Darkrai then laughed lowly, his evil plan forming in his mind.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**


	3. The Nightmareyard

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 1- Episode 3**

**The Nightmareyard**

Within the P2 Laboratory, a group of Pokemon were gathered together around the main computer. Darkrai nodded and turned to Shuppet and Mismagius behind him. Nearby floated the gang of Lampents, Chandelures, and Houndooms.

"Now. . . " he said, "All we need is some power."

Darkrai looked up to see a Magnezone float down in front of him.

"Here you are," Darkrai said, "I assure you that I will be a better leader than Zero ever was."

Magnezone didn't answer, he just nodded slowly.

"Now, go down into the cellar, and power this building," Darkrai said, and he pointed down into a hole dug in the floor.

Magnezone flew into the hole and floated beneath the building. He soon found the main generators that sat idly and dusty. He used Thunder Bolt and zapped the terminals on the generators. They kicked on and spun, pumping new life into the building.

Darkrai opened his hand and looked at the horn fragment, "Yes. Soon, Keldeo will be mine!"

* * *

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_Super hero action!_

Justice!

_Never let us down!_

Justice!

_Poke-battling action!_

Justice!

_Evil's going down!_

Four swords count it off!

_ONE!_

Life by the code of honor and chivalry!

_TWO!_

Always fight to set, the downtrodden free!

_THREE!_

Always stick together no matter what!

_FOUR!_

When all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of Justice!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_There's no one better!_

Justice!

_WATCH OUT FOR DARKRAI!_

Justice!

_They're bringing it on!_

Justice!

_Those four Pokemon!_

One! Two! Three! Four!

One! Two! Three! Four!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice!

* * *

_**The Nightmareyard**_

* * *

_The Swords of Justice have arrived at the ruinous Dreamyard in order to investigate reports of a mysterious Pokemon not normally seen anywhere in Unova._

Coballion stood in front and looked at the crumbling walls. "Here we are, the Dreamyard the Venomoth told us about. . ."

* * *

_"It was so freaky! All red and flying so fast. . . Like a jet! And that weird cry! Ooooh, I don't wanna think about it!"_

* * *

"He sure was frightened by that mysterious Pokemon," Virizion said.

"But what is this place?" Keldeo asked curiously, "How did it get destroyed like this?"

Coballion sniffed and said, "Human scientists. . .experimenting on Pokemon again. It seems as if this time, those fools destroyed themselves."

Terrakion shrugged and said, "Alright, enough of this depressing talk. I'm just wondering if we really need to check this place out."

Coballion turned to Terrakion and said, "This was a place where humans experimented on Pokemon. Perhaps they unleashed something dangerous. Or maybe an angry Legendary Pokemon has come here to enact some sort of vengeance. We have to make sure there is no threat. Now, you and Keldeo go search within the walls. Virizion and I will check the perimeter. Now go."

Keldeo and Terrakion entered into the Dreamyard, walking through a door way in one of the walls that still stood.

"I wonder what those humans were up to here-?" Terrakion said.

Suddenly, a piercing cry hit Keldeo's ears. Keldeo jumped and looked around. Terrakions eyes were wide open.

"What was that?" Keldeo whispered.

"Shhh," Terrakion said. Then he motioned over to a standing wall. "You take left, I'll take right. Keep your back to the wall."

The two Swords of Justice ran over to either side of the wall. They walked sideways, looking around at the smashed glass buildings.

Keldeo looked down at a hole that was smashed in the ground, when he heard the cry again. Keldeo's head snapped up, and the out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of red that zoomed into a part of the smashed glass buildings.

"Gotcha," he said, and he galloped over to the building and jumped through the smashed in window. Keldeo looked around the empty hall way, and then looked up. A section of the roof was gone. Keldeo smirked and used Hydro Pump to fly himself up onto the roof. Keldeo walked on the glass roof, and took a good careful look around.

And then he heard the cry again. Keldeo gasped as the glass under his hooves shattered. Keldeo landed on his hooves and looked around fast, just in time to see a red blur fly out another broken window. Keldeo ran after it and jumped out the window. His ears picked up a loud thump as he turned a corner.

Nothing. . .

Something stopped Keldeo from running ahead. He skidded to a halt and looked around.

"Hmmm. . ." Keldeo said as he looked around. That's when he noticed a strange patch of ground. It was a square, and a different shade of gray from the rest of the concrete ground. Keldeo approached it, put his ear to it, and tapped it a few times. Keldeo then got up and stepped back. Then he extended his Secret Sword and jammed it into the crack on the edge of the square of ground. Keldeo strained as he used his Secret Sword to lever the square of ground up.

_"A trap door," _Keldeo thought as he pushed up the door. He could see stairs going down. Keldeo walked down onto the staircase and lowered his Secret Sword, letting the trap door slowly close.

"Who are you?" a female voice said.

Suddenly, the basement was filled with light. When Keldeo's eyes adjusted, he saw a group of Raticate holding lanterns in their teeth. Keldeo gasped in shock as a bird-like dragon Pokémon floated in front of him. She had a highly aerodynamic body. The lower half of her body was red with jet-plane wings and stubby feet. She had a blue triangle-shaped marking on her chest. The upper-half of her body was white. She had triangle-shaped ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle.

"Who are _you_?" Keldeo gasped.

"You first!" the Pokemon hissed angrily.

Keldeo cringed. This was a strong Psychic/Dragon-type. He could sense it. He better play along.

Keldeo gulped and said, "I am Keldeo. One of the Swords of Justice."

The Pokemon relaxed a bit. "Swords of Justice? I've heard of them. . ."

Keldeo smiled friendly, "Yes. We came here because we heard that, well, you we here."

"The other Swords of Justice are here? Because of me?" the Pokemon said softly.

Keldeo held up his hoof as if to calm the red Pokemon down, "Don't worry! We're not here to attack! Just, some Pokemon got freaked out, and we were worried that there was something strange going on. With the experiments that happened here, we were worried that there was some angry Pokemon who wanted to. . .destroy stuff. . .not that you came here to. . .attack. . .um. . ."

Keldeo slowly stepped back, cowering slightly. The power emanating from this Pokemon was intimidating.

The Pokemon gave a soft smile. "Don't be afraid. I understand you and your friends had good intentions."

She floated down to Keldeo's eye level and said, "I am Latias. The Eon Pokemon." Latias's face fell with sadness and she said, "I came here to grieve in peace."

"Grieve?" Keldeo asked.

Latias nodded, "Yes. On this day, a few years ago, my brother Latios sacrificed himself to save the city of Alto Mare in the Johto regions. A pair of evil humans from Team Rocket activated a device that nearly destroyed the city. I will never forgive Team Rocket for what they've done."

Latias trembled as tears leaked out from her eyes. She continued, "I came here because it was far away from Johto, and I knew it was abandoned. Also, the remnants of Physic Dream Energy here seem to calm me down."

Keldeo blinked as he looked at the saddened Legendary Pokemon. Then he nodded slowly and said, "I. . .understand. . .I lost my family in a fire at the Moor of Icirrus."

Latias stared at Keldeo, "You did?"

Keldeo nodded, "Yes. . . I had never felt so. . .hurt inside. But then the Swords of Justice found me, and took me in. I trained hard with them, respected them, and they raised me the best they could! They became my new family, so I didn't feel so alone anymore."

Latias continued to stare at Keldeo for a moment. Then she said, "Do you think. . .that maybe if I made more friends. . .my grief would be easier to bear?"

Keldeo nodded, "I'm sure it would."

* * *

Back in the P2 Laboratory, Darkrai, with help from some of Zero's Magnemites, finished constructing a glass, tubular device with metal handholds on the front. On top was a large antenna. Inside the tube was the horn fragment.

"Finally," Darkrai said, "The moment has arrived for me to take control of the strongest Sword of Justice!"

"Strongest, Master?" Shuppet asked.

Darkrai nodded, "Yes. Keldeo has such incredible potential. His Secret Sword and Resolute Form are proof of that. He simply has yet to tap into it. However, I shall tap into it for him."

Darkrai turned to Magnezone and said, "Activate the machine!"

Magnezone charged up electrical energy in his body, which was transferred through wires connected to him. The power flew through the wires and into the machine, causing the antenna to light up, ready to transmit.

Darkrai looked up at the clear blue sky. "Excellent. One of the rare times the moon is out during the day. And it's the New moon. Perfect. This machine will amplify my Nightmare powers, and use the horn fragment to lock on to Keldeo's very being. The New moon will direct my power into Keldeo's mind. And then. . ."

Darkrai gripped the handhold tightly as he began to glow with crimson energy.

". . .my power will cease to plague his mind, and go on to _control_ his mind!"

The machine shot a beam of energy that hit the full moon at lightspeed. Then out of the moon came another that shot down back to earth.

* * *

The beam shot through the trap door like a speedy ghost and struck Keldeo right in the horn. Keldeo shouted out in pain as he stumbled backwards, holding his horn with one hoof.

"Keldeo!" Latias shouted in concern.

Keldeo moaned, "Ah-aaaahhhhh! What's going on!"

_"You are mine now, Keldeo!"_

Keldeo's eyes widened, "Darkrai!? But how-?"

Keldeo's normally gray eyes suddenly flashed bright blue. He chuckled darkly as he saw Latias.

"Ah. . .if it isn't the Legendary Pokemon Latias!"

Keldeo then spat a Shadow Ball out of his mouth which scored a super effective hit at Latias' face. The Raticates all scattered in fear as Latias was thrown against a wall. Keldeo galloped over to Latias and said, "Yes. . .you will be an good test subject for my new weapon!_** Dar-Kel**_!"

* * *

The Swords of Justice met in the center of the Dreamyard, all completely puzzled.

"I can't understand it," Terrakion said, "We've searched inside the buildings, all round the place, throughout the courtyard, and Keldeo just isn't anywhere!"

"But this doesn't make any sense," Virizion said, "If something had happened to him, you'd think one of us would hear a battle or a cry for help. It's silent here!"

Terrakion became worried, "You don't think he ran off, do you?"

Coballion sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "And why would Keldeo do that?"

Terrakion grumbled as he began pacing around, "Well, what other explanation could there be! He didn't vanish into thin air, so-."

Terrakion was suddenly interrupted by the sound of an explosion. The Swords of Justice tensed up and stood still. The sound were getting louder and more intense. Terrakion looked back at his friends, and noticed that they were staring at where he was standing. Terrakion looked down to notice that square section of ground he was standing on was vibrating. Terrakion jumped off of it just as it suddenly was blasted off.

The Sword of Justice stared in awe as a red Dragon and bird-like Pokemon descended from the smoke. The Pokemon hovered there for a moment, and the gave a dainty moan and fell to the ground.

As the dust settled, Keldeo walked slowly up the steps. Three Raticate suddenly jumped at him from behind. In an instant, Keldeo extended a black Secret Sword and whirled around fast, knocking the Raticate into walls a few yards away.

"Keldeo. . .?" Virizion gasped. The other Swords of Justice were equally shocked.

Keldeo chuckled darkly in a most unpleasant way as he turned around slowly to face them. "Keldeo is gone. . .today. . ._Dar-Kel _will bring a new darkness!"

Dar-Kel then jumped forward and swung his black sword. The Swords of Justice only just managed to dodge the attack.

"What the heck is going on?" Terrakion shouted.

Dar-Kel spat Shadow Balls at Terrakion, who turned sideways just in time to be pushed back by the blasts.

"Enough!" Virizion shouted as she jumped into the air and used Razor Leaf.

Dar-Kel reared up on his hind legs and shot Dark Pulses out of his hooves. The attacks destroyed the Razor Leaf and hit Virizion square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her into the ground.

Coballion charged forward with his Sacred Sword. Dar-Kel brought forth his black Secret Sword and knocked Coballion back with one powerful swing.

Dar-Kel examined his handiwork and began laughing maniacally.

Virizion struggled to her feet and said, "This can't be Keldeo. . .what is this. . . thing. . ."

Coballion narrowed his eyes at Dar-Kel. "An _Dark_ presence."

Terrakion gasped, "Not. . .Darkrai?"

Dar-Kel smirked and said, "Yes, fool. Darkrai. Your friend is now my strongest weapon to take over Unova. And now I shall-."

Dar-Kel was cut off when suddenly a Dragon Breath attacked knocked him over. The Swords of Justice turned to see that Latias was back up and looking angry.

"My Wish for healing has been granted!" she declared, "Now I will make another wish! For you to release your hold on my friend!"

"Don't be a fool!" Dar-Kel snarled as he charged Latias with his black sword.

Latias powered up a Zen headbutt and flew full speed at Dar-Kel.

The Swords of Justice had to back off as the two went at it. Sword would clash against Headbutt as the Pokemon fought. Latias would sometimes fly back and unleash Dragon Breath at Dar-Kel but he would just shake it off and continue fighting.

Terrakion growled and said, "We've got to do something!"

"But what?!" Virizion said, "We know Darkrai is controlling Keldeo, but we don't know how, which means we don't know how to free him! Knocking him out may not even work!"

Coballion furrowed his brow in frustration, "Grrr. If only we had someone who was expert on dreams, nightmares, and the mind in general."

Dar-Kel swung his black sword with all his might, and shattered the blue glowing Zen Headbutt around Latias head. Latias let out a cry of pain and fell in a heap on top of a pile of rubble.

Virizion couldn't help but gasp in shock. As Dar-Kel turned to face them, Coballion scraped the ground with his hoof and said in his most grave and serious voice, "That's it. We take him down. _Do not hold back.__"_

The Swords of Justice jumped forward with their Sacred Swords drawn. Dar-Kel jumped into the air and spun over them, spraying them with Dark Pulses from his hooves. Virizion was the first to get up, and she swung at Dar-Kel. However, her target was slashed in half and disappeared. Everyone looked around to see that Dar-Kel had used Double Team, and now they were surrounded. The clones fired Shadow Balls, and the only one not to dodge it was Virizion. She cried out in pain and rolled a few feet before laying on her side, breathing heavily.

All but one of copies vanished. Both Terrakion and Coballion swung their swords at Dar-Kel with all their might. However, then that one vanished as well, and the two Pokemon hit each other at full force.

There was a flash and blue and orange light as both Pokemon were thrown back and landed flat on their backs. The first thing they heard after their ears stopped ringing was the laughter of Dar-Kel.

"Fools. . ." he sneered, "_Now_do you understand? The potential within Keldeo is limitless. It seems the last of his kind turned out to be the most powerful of his kind. And now that his power is now mine, I shall now-!"

"Musharna, use Hypnosis!"

Dar-Kel turned just in time for a wave of energy to hit him in the face. He let out a gentle cry before falling to ground in a deep slumber.

The Swords of Justice lifted themselves onto their feet to see a tall, dark-blue haired woman wearing a lab coat and glasses. Nearby floated two Pokemon, a Munna and a Musharna.

"Is everyone okay?" the woman asked.

Coballion eyed the woman suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Fennel, a scientist. And I know who you are. You're the Swords of Justice, aren't you!" she said.

Virizion nodded, "Yes, we are. And we greatly appreciate your Musharna's help." Virizion smiled at the Musharna, who smiled and nodded in response.

"But how did you know we needed help?" Terrakion asked curiously.

Fennel explained, "I heard battling and saw explosions. After the Dream Mist explosion years ago, and then Team Rocket showing up here a while ago, I was worried another incident might be happening." Fennel then frowned at the snoring Keldeo, "But I was surprised when I saw Keldeo fighting you. What happened?"

"Dakrai," Coballion said, "He somehow has taken control of Keldeo's mind."

"Darkai? The Pokemon that creates nightmares?" Fennel gasped in fear, then she gained a thoughtful expression, "You know, that gives me an idea." She turned to Munna and said, "Okay, Munna. Use Dream Eater on Keldeo."

Munna nodded and floated over Keldeo. She glowed as dark energy began flowing out of Keldeo's horn and into the round spot on Munna's face.

* * *

At the P2 Laboratory, Darkrai groaned as the crimson energy surrounding him began to flicker and fade in and out.

"What's going on? My control is slipping! No. . .NO!"

Darkrai growled with rage as the energy shattered, tossing Darkrai back. The machine then began to exhibit some strange feed back. The antenna sparked a bit, and then it snapped in half and fell with a clang.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!" Darkrai roared as he pounded the ground with his fists.

* * *

The Swords of Justice watched as Munna absorbed the last of the dark nightmare energy.

Fennel patted Munna gently, and then turned to Musharna, "Okay Musharna. Now we need you to use your Dream Mist to shield Keldeo against any more of Darkrai's mind attacks. Can you do it?"

Musharna nodded, and she released a plum of purple Dream Mist that floated down around Keldeo's head. The Dream Mist floated there for a minute, and was soon absorbed into Keldeo's body. Keldeo moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He got up slowly and looked around. "What's going on. . .who are they?"

"Are you feeling alright, Keldeo?" Terrakion asked.

Keldeo nodded, "Yeah, I guess. But the last think I remember is Darkrai being in my head. . ."

"They fixed that, Keldeo," Virizion said, motioning to Fennel, Munna, and Musharna. "They removed Darkrai corruption and place protection on you so he won't be able to do it again."

"Wow," Keldeo said, then he turned to the scientist and her Pokemon and bowed, "Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you, I'd be Darkrai's puppet. Heh. I guess I'm in your debt now."

Fennel smiled and shook her head, "Oh no, Keldeo. You don't owe me anything. I was just glad to help, especially the Swords of Justice!"

Suddenly, Latias flew over to Fennel and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh my gosh. . .Latias. . ." Fennel gasped. Even Munna and Musharna were awed.

Latias smiled and began speaking.

"What's she saying?" Fennel said softly, unable to understand Latias' Pokemon speech.

"She's saying, 'thanks for saving my friend,'" Virizion translated.

Fennel smiled, "Your welcome, Latias."

Latias nodded, and with a flash, turned into an exact copy of Fennel.

Everyone gaped at Latias as Fennel gasped and stepped back, "Wha-!? Oh my goodness!"

Latias laughed, and turned back into her Pokemon form in a flash. As she rose into the air, she turned to Keldeo and said, "Thank you, Keldeo! I will be sure to make many more friends!"

Keldeo waved goodbye and said, "That's great Latias! I hope we meet again some day!"

Latias waved a wing, and then flew off into the distance with a flash.

Terrakion smiled and nodded, "I guess it's time for us to head home as well."

"Indeed," Coballion said, "And Fennel, Munna, and Musharna. We cannot thank you enough for your gallant rescue. Best wishes to you all."

"Same here!" Fennel said.

(No problem! Have fun adventuring!) Munna said.

(May the light shine upon you,) Musharna said.

The Swords of Justice walked off as they're new acquaintances waved goodbye.

Keldeo let out a sigh of relief, "Whew! Well, that was an adventure, but now I'm in the mood for some good old fashioned training that doesn't involve some evil Pokemon trying to take over my mind!"

As Keldeo laughed, Virizion whispered to Coballion, "Should we tell him about all of his untapped power within that Darkrai revealed to us? About how that power nearly defeated all three of us at once?"

Coballion shook his head, "No. Not yet, at least. He will discover his powers and skills when the time is right, and as he grows and matures. It is up to us to guide him and keep him on the right path."

_And so, thanks to Fennel, Munna, and Musharna; Darkrai's plans have been foiled once again. But what is this untapped power that Keldeo has? It will be up to the Swords of Justice to figure that out for themselves, as the journey continues!_

* * *

Darkrai stood shaking with rage as he stared at the now useless machine.

"Master. . ." Mismagius said.

Darkrai got closer to the machine, and then smashed through the glass with his claw. He took out the horn fragment and stroked it.

"Well, this may have failed. . .but this wasn't my final goal."

"It wasn't?" Shuppet said.

Darkrai moved over to the lab's main computer. It was hooked up to the machine.

"I've got all the data I need," he said, "Controlling Keldeo like this would be impractical. He could always escape, and I'd be restricted to this one spot. I'd rather have a force that would obey me with undying loyalty, without my direct control. And this data I downloaded from his mind, and this horn fragment, are the keys to creating such a force."

Darkrai then turned to Shuppet, Mismagius, Magnezone, and his small army of followers.

"All we need is the right equipment. And with the time I've spent in this world, and the tales I've heard, I know where to get that equipment. . ."

Darkrai chuckled as the Pokemon looked at each other nervously.

"Ah yes," Darkrai said, "The site of the great Kanto hurricane, where a new Legendary Pokemon was said to have risen from. . ."

. . . . .

"_New Island. . ."_

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . .**


	4. When Magnets Attack

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 1- Episode 4**

**When Magnets Attack**

Magnezone floated through the basement of the P2 Laboratory. He made his way over to a medium sized makeshift lab. There was a working computer along with some electrical parts lying on top of a couple sets of blueprints. At the computer sat a man with a full head of whitish hair that came down on the right of his face and covered one his golden eyes.

He looked down and said, "Unbelievable. I'm broken out of jail by Darkrai, only to be thrown into some bizarre scheme and given a load of thankless work." He looked up at Magnezone and said, "Did he show any gratitude or give me any credit for building that machine he used to control Keldeo?"

Magnezone shook for "no."

"Hmph!" he said with a smile, "Of course he wouldn't. And now he's off with his army to New Island, wherever that is." Suddenly, a look of realization passed over his face, "Magnezone. . .our army has nothing to do but stand guard here, correct?"

Magnezone nodded.

"But who could possibly find this place? And who would want to search it thoroughly when it's already been done many times." He chuckled darkly and said, "It's time for my army to ride again, and show Darkrai how flawed his methods are."

He turned to look up through the holes in the ceiling. "Prepare to be caught by the Magnet Army, Keldeo! It's time for Zero to make a comeback! And with my success, Darkrai will give me the power to make this entire Real World disappear! Disappear forever!"

* * *

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_Super hero action!_

Justice!

_Never let us down!_

Justice!

_Poke-battling action!_

Justice!

_Evil's going down!_

Four swords count it off!

_ONE!_

Life by the code of honor and chivalry!

_TWO!_

Always fight to set, the downtrodden free!

_THREE!_

Always stick together no matter what!

_FOUR!_

When all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of Justice!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_There's no one better!_

Justice!

_WATCH OUT FOR DARKRAI!_

Justice!

_They're bringing it on!_

Justice!

_Those four Pokemon!_

One! Two! Three! Four!

One! Two! Three! Four!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice!

* * *

_**When Magnets Attack!**_

* * *

_Keldeo and Virizion are once again training in the mountains, and Keldeo is having a hard time fending off Virizion's attacks._

Virizion jumped from rock to rock, and Keldeo followed. They made their way across the side of the mountain. They had to be careful not to step on any loose rocks. Keldeo had gotten good at that, but Virizion was what made it a challenge.

Virizion suddenly turned around in mid air as fired Magical Leaves at Keldeo. Keldeo tried deflecting the attack with a Hydro Pump, but the Grass-type attack cut through the Water-type attack and hit where Keldeo was standing. Keldeo nearly lost his balance as he was thrown back into the side of the mountain.

"Grr! How am I supposed to go on against someone with a Type advantage over me!" Keldeo complained.

"Keldeo," Virizion said, "There is more to a battle than Type advantages."

"Yeah, but not much," Keldeo grumbled.

Virizion jumped over to Keldeo's ledge and said, "You must learn to overcome such disadvantages Keldeo, otherwise failure will come easy."

"I know that, but how?" Keldeo asked.

Suddenly, a green beam of energy hit the ledge the two were standing on. The ledge crumbled, and both Keldeo and Virizion were sent sliding down the mountainside. The two spread the legs apart and tried their best to steer themselves away from any big rocks sticking out of the mountains. Keldeo's hoof hit a large rock, and he was sent sprawling sideways right into Virizion. They both cried out in shock as they tumbled down the side of the mountain.

"Keldeo. . .get off me now," Virizion said sternly.

Keldeo quickly jumped off Virizion's chest, "S-s-sorry! But, uh, where did that Mirror Shot come from?"

The pair suddenly heard robotic laughter. They looked up and saw a Magnezone descending upon them.

"Rise, Swords of Justice! The green one shall be destroyed, and you, Keldeo, will be my prisoner!" he said.

"Green one! Well, I never-!" Virizion said indignantly.

Keldeo smirked and said, "You're gonna make me your prisoner! Hah! You and what army?!"

"This one," Magnezone said flatly.

Suddenly the sky was almost filled with Magnemites and Magnetons.

Keldeo's mouth dropped open, and then he bit his lip nervously, "Me and my big mouth. . ."

The Magnet Pokemon all charged up Magnet Bombs.

"FIRE!" Magnezone shouted.

Keldeo and Virizion ended up running in different directions as a barrage of Magnet Bombs smashed into the mountain side. This caused a huge avalanche that created a huge pile of rubble at the mountain base.

Virizion ran through the rocky terrain, the shadows of flying Magnemites around her. Using the shadows, she predicted the attacks of her enemies. Thunderbolts crashed down around her, but she quickly and easily dodged them.

Virizion smiled, _"No problem"_ she thought, and she fired Razor Leafs up at them. Cries of pain and dismay were evidence that her aim was true.

Meanwhile, Keldeo ran through the valley with Magnetons overhead. Thunderbolts crashed down around him. Keldeo cried out in shock as he was hit by a Thunderbolt. His cry ran out as he was snapped forward and tumbled across the ground. Not wanting to give the attackers an opening, Keldeo turned over quickly and sprayed Hydro Pumps wildly at the floating Pokemon. A few of them were knocked down by the pressurized water, but the many others quickly Thunderbolted the water, sending a massive shock back down to Keldeo's body.

Keldeo screamed in pain and quickly rolled over and began crawling along the ground. He could here Thunderbolts being warmed up above him. Keldeo fired Hydro Pumps from his rear hooves and rocketed forward to avoid the attacks. Keldeo soared over a ridge, only to get hit from behind by a Magnet Bomb. Keldeo cried out as he was sent sprawling down the slope and into the woods. Keldeo gasped loudly, and he quickly got to his hooves and galloped into the forest.

* * *

Virizion ran across the rocky ground as she ocassionaly skipped sideways to turn and fire a Razor Leaf attack at the Magnemites above her. Virizion was confident that she could reach the other Swords of Justice in time to help Keldeo. But then, an ear splitting sound struck her. She gasped as she began stumbling slightly in her gallop. The huge number of Supersonics hit her hard. She was beyond confused. Her vision swam, and she saw hundreds of shadows. She looked up and behind her, and she saw thousands of Magnemites. Virizion shook her head furiously, "No, I can't loose focus!"

Virizion gasped as she tripped over a rock and landed flat on her face. Virizion quickly flipped over and fired Razor Leaves upward. Her aim was completely off, and the army of Magnet Pokemon fired Magnet Bombs down at her. Virizion could only extend her Sacred Sword in an attempt to knock back the Magnet Bombs. This only resulted in explosions that completely blinded her, which were then followed by Thunderbolts that were attracted to her Sacred Sword like lightning to a lightning rod.

Virizion shouted in pain as the Thunderbolts ran through her and caused a powerful explosion.

Magnezone floated above the grossly outnumbered Sword of Justice and gave a dark mechanical chuckle.

* * *

Keldeo stepped quietly through the forest, not wanting to attract the surrounding army. Keldeo looked up and saw a tree full of Oran Berries. Keldeo ate a few of the berries to regain his strength. _"At least I wasn't paralyzed,"_ Keldeo thought, then he sat down and thought hard, _"If I want to survive, I have to overcome this type advantage. But how?" _

Keldeo's fur stood up as he could hear the chatter of Magnetons nearby. Keldeo shook off his fear and regained his focus. _"Maybe the key. . . is not letting them exploit my disadvantage! Maybe I have to use my surrounding to my advantage!"_

Keldeo then took a deep breath, let it our, and jumped through the bush he was hiding behind.

"HEY!" he shouted, gaining the small army's attention. The Magnet Pokemon turned and got ready to fire Thunderbolts. Keldeo quickly jumped up into a tree and stood on the thicker branches. When the attackers fired their Thunderbolts, Keldeo quickly jumped off the tree. The tree acted like a lighting rod and attracted the Thunderbolts.

Keldeo used this as an opening to Fire Focus blasts at a few of the enemies. They about of ten of them were knocked down by Keldeo's rapid fire.

_"Yes!" _Keldeo thought, as he ran beneath the flock of Pokemon.

The Magnetons fired Magnet Bombs down at Keldeo. Keldeo's first thought was to use Secret Sword to knock the bombs back, but remembering how the Thunderbolts hit the tree, he thought twice, and used Double Team to make duplicates of himself. Magnet Bombs were fired every, causing all sorts of chaos and mayhem. Amid all of this, Keldeo jumped back into the trees and threw himself onto a Magneton. He kicked the Pokemon down as he fired Focus blasts at the ones in front of him. He bounded on the floating Pokemon's bodies while firing Focus Blasts until all of them were down for the count.

Keldeo surveyed his handiwork and said, "Well, I guess Type-advantages aren't everything after all!" He then ran off to look for Virizion.

* * *

"Has it ever occurred to you," Terrakion said to Coballion as they sat on a rocky platform over the shallow lake pool, "That Virizion is the only Sword of Justice that has a type advantage over the rest of us?"

"Hmm. . .I never thought about it like that. . ." Coballion replied.

Their conversation was then rudely interrupted by the chatter of Magnemites. They looked to find themselves surrounded by a large gang of the Pokemon. And then, their leader descended, carrying Virizion sprawled out on his back.

"Virizion!" Coballion shouted in shock.

Magnezone laughed coldly, "That's right. I suggest you don't try anything, or she might get hit with a couple more thousand volts of electricity!"

"Let her go or I'll-" Terrakion threatened.

"Or what?" Magnezone interrupted, "You're a Rock-type, not a Ground-type. You can't hurt me!"

"Why are you doing this?" Coballion asked.

"Simply. My Master wants Keldeo, so I propose a trade," Magnezone said.

"WHAT?" Terrakion shouted.

Magnezone closed his eye thoughtfully, "So you value Keldeo more than Virizion. . ."

"NO!" Coballion shouted strongly, but then he realized how he sounded and cleared his throat," Ahem! I mean, we don't have any favorites. We're a team! We're not going to let you take any off us!"

"Besides! We don't know where Keldeo is right now!" Terrakion said, "He must be miles away by now-."

Suddenly, Magnezone was hit in the back by a Focus Blast. He lurched forward, launching Virizion from his back.

"Virizion!" Coballion shouted as he ran to catch her. She landed right onto his back. Coballion set her down gently and nuzzled her, "Oh, Virizion. . ."

Magnezone turned to see Keldeo standing proudly behind him.

"You. . ." Magnezone said.

Keldeo narrowed his eyes and said, "Listen carefully. I have a deal for you. We're going to battle. If I win, you have to take your army and never come back her again. If I win, then I'm your prisoner, and I'll do whatever you say."

"WHAT?! Keldeo, no!" Terrakion shouted.

"That is very unwise and reckless, Keldeo. He has you at a Type-disadvantage," Coballion said.

Virizion moaned and opened her eyes, "No. . ."

"Virizion?" Coballion said as he looked at the weakened Grassland Pokemon.

Virizion cracked a smile and said, "Type-advantages aren't everything. He can still win."

Magnezone looked at Keldeo and said, "You are very headstrong. But still, you are a pathetic Water-type! Swear on your honor that you will fulfill the bargain you have made!"

"I promise on my honor as a Sword of Justice!" Keldeo pledged.

"Then prepare to be defeated!" Magnezone shouted as he hit Keldeo with a Thunderbolt.

Keldeo screamed in pain at first, but then he gritted his teeth and stuck it out. When the attack finished, he smirked and said, "Is that all you got?"

"Wha-?" Magnezone gasped as Keldeo began to glow. There was a flash of light, and Keldeo stood proudly in his Resolute Form.

Keldeo then used Double Team and sent the copies in every direction. Magnezone shouted in rage as he fired Mirror Shot attacks all over the place. A few clones were destroyed, but the real Keldeo managed to hit Magnezone in the underbelly with a Focus Blast. Unfortunately, Magnezone used Barrier to strengthen himself. He withstood the blow, turned down, and used Supersonic at Keldeo.

Keldeo gnashed his teeth at the ear splitting sound. He closed his eyes tightly and called forth his Secret Sword.

"Ha! What a nice lightning rod!" Magnezone said mockingly as he unleashed a Thunderbolt at Keldeo.

Keldeo's eyes were tearing from all the pain and he was forced to his knees, but he forced himself to bear it as he said, "Type-advantages aren't everything. . .with the right strategy, you can keep your enemy from using that advantage."

Keldeo got off his knees and stood on his hooves, "A big part is taking advantage to your surroundings. . .Sometimes it's not about how hard you hit, it's all about keeping yourself from getting hit. . ."

Keldeo stood tall and said, "And sometimes, it just comes down to how powerful you are! A powerful Pokemon can win against an opponent even if they're at a Type-disadvantage!"

Keldeo's Secret Sword flashed brightly as he shouted, "So when I win this, it's because I was stronger than you! Because I could take all the super effective damage you dished out to me! Oh yeah, and one more thing, I think you forgot. . .THAT YOU'RE WEAK TO FIGHTING TYPE MOVES!"

And then, with all his might, Keldeo thrust upward with his Secret Sword. The sword pierced through Magnezone's barrier and hit him with so much force, that there was an explosion of golden energy. Magnezone was thrown up into the sky by the blast, and disappeared into the distance in a twinkle of light.

The Magnemites all fled in different directions, probably hoping to regroup with their allies and master at where they came. Keldeo took a deep breath and fell to his knees, exhausted from the battle.

"Keldeo," Virizion said in awe, "That was an amazing display of determination."

Keldeo smiled and Virizion, "Well, like you said, 'There is more to a battle than Type advantages."

Virizion smiled, "Yes, and you most certainly learned to overcome such disadvantages, Keldeo."

"We are all very proud of you, Keldeo," Coballion said with a rare smile and a nod.

"Sure we are! Too bad we didn't get to fight those Team Magnet Grunts, though," Terrakion said.

Coballion turned thoughtful, "Yes. . .but who could have possibly sent them?"

_Our heroes have repelled Magnezone's army, and Keldeo has proven to be stronger than ever! But will they get to the bottom of this attack? We can only wait and see, as the journey continues!_

* * *

On the craggy shores of New Island was a large inconspicuous boat. Above it towered a large building covered in vegetation. This was once a fully operational laboratory, now abandoned. Inside, within one of the chambers, flaoted Darkrai, accompanied by Shuppet, Mismagius, and his gang of Chandelures and Hounddooms and their pre-evloved forms.

"Look at all of this," Darkrai said as motioned to the large machines around them, "This is it. The secrets of Pokemon cloning technology."

Darkrai snapped his fingers and motioned to his gang, "Go! Take it all down to the boat. Take the computers out of the walls and carry them down. Any big machines can be left to the Chandelures, they can move them with Psychic. We may have to make multiple trips to the mainland. That Alakazam I talked to will teleport us back to the edge of Unova. It'll take time to move this stuff back the P2 Laboratory, but it'll all be worth it in the end."

As his servants went to work, Darkrai scratched his chin and thought aloud, "This particular room isn't too badly damaged. That other room we found with that broken large test-tube seemed to be blown up for some reason. The surrounding rooms were apparently destroyed as well. In fact, much of that side of the island was destroyed. _This_ room, however seems relatively newer, as if it was built after the incident that destroyed those parts of the labs. . ."

Darkrai shook his head, "Hmph! Now I'm rambling just like Zero! Who even cares anyway! Those humans and their experimenting, destroying themselves with their meddling. I'm surprised they haven't caused a Resonance Cascade yet!"

"Resonance Cascade?" Shuppet asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Just something Zero talked about in one of his senseless rambles," Darkrai said dismissively.

"Master, do you think Zero will be able to work with all this cloning technology?" Mismagius asked.

"If he can create a ship that can harness the power of Giratina, then cloning should be child's play to him," Darkrai said, "He will do whatever I tell him to do. My plan is nearing completion, I will have my super weapon in ruling Unova, and there will be no one strong enough to stop me!"

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**


	5. Wildfire

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 1- Episode 5**

**Wildfire**

On a cloudless night, Keldeo galloped through Unova Route 7, occasionally spraying water over the flaming tall grass. He had caught them soon enough so that no humans noticed. The cause of these fires was none other than a Ponyta that he was following. The Rapidash occasionally looked back and smirked as he ran, sparking a blaze or two in the grass.

"Stop. . .running. . .in the. . .grass!" Keldeo shouted after the Fire Horse Pokemon.

The Rapidash just continued to run forward. Keldeo began to feel impatient, but then got a little nervous when the Rapidash approached the thick woods in front of them. However, the Rapidash wasn't very keen on starting a forest fire and turned sharply. Keldeo turned sharply as well.

Now the pair was headed to a tree standing in the middle of the grass. The Rapidash bent his legs and sprang up high and jumped over the tree. Keldeo narrowed his eyes, and with a quick initial burst of water from his hooves, jumped over the tree as well.

Keldeo was both unlucky and lucky at the same time. He was unlucky to not know that the raised narrow wooden walkway was behind the tree, and he was luck that his mouth was open so when his face collided with the walkway, he didn't knock out all his teeth.

Keldeo hung by his mouth on the narrow walkway, completely stunned at what just happened. His jaw hurt him greatly and he fond himself unable to let go. Through the pain, he heard the Rapidash laughing obnoxiously at him. Keldeo looked up to see the Rapidash strutting across the walkway.

He laughed and chanted boastfully, "Ooh! I got hooves harder than diamonds, and they are _on - fire_, baby! _On fire_! But your hooves? They're just _e - vap - or - ating_! Evaporating - to - steam, baby! Ha-ha!"

The Rapidash then began pranced in place and whispered, "Ooh, look at this. I gotta Run Away. . . my Ability's Run Away. . . _Taste my Tail Whip, Twerp!_"

The Rapidash hit Keldeo in the face with Tail Whip, knocking him back and off the walkway and onto the ground. Keldeo heard the Rapidash running off, but he felt too tired and painful to bother chasing after him.

Keldeo took a few deep breaths and said, "I hate that guy."

* * *

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_Super hero action!_

Justice!

_Never let us down!_

Justice!

_Poke-battling action!_

Justice!

_Evil's going down!_

Four swords count it off!

_ONE!_

Life by the code of honor and chivalry!

_TWO!_

Always fight to set, the downtrodden free!

_THREE!_

Always stick together no matter what!

_FOUR!_

When all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of Justice!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_There's no one better!_

Justice!

_WATCH OUT FOR DARKRAI!_

Justice!

_They're bringing it on!_

Justice!

_Those four Pokemon!_

One! Two! Three! Four!

One! Two! Three! Four!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice!

* * *

_**Wildfire**_

* * *

_The Swords of Justice are doing some night training near Route 7 and Twist Mountain, but things have seemed to have taken a strange detour._

Virizion and Terrakion walked across a ledge of Twist Mountain as Coballion ran up to them. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Hmmm, it looks as if Keldeo has lost me."

Virizion craned her neck to look into the trees surrounding Route 7, "So, was it you and Keldeo created those small clouds of smoke we saw?"

Coballion raised an eyebrow, "Clouds of smoke? Whatever do you mean?"

Just then, Keldeo ran out from the forest, painting with exhaustion.

"Ah, there you are Keldeo. So, what distracted you?" Coballion asked with a tone of disappointment.

Keldeo clenched his teeth and said, "The biggest jerk in the world. Some Rapidash set fire to some of the tall grass. It was weird though, he wasn't trying to burn the whole place down. I think he was just trying to get my attention."

"Really?" Coballion asked.

"Yeah. We had some kind of a race, and well. . ." Keldeo jaw throbbed painfully, "He got the better of me and ran off."

Terrakion looked at Keldeo thoughtfully, "Huh? What was this Rapidash like?"

"Like I said, the biggest jerk in the world. He strutted around and went on about his hooves were like diamonds on fire, or something like that. Then he hit me in the face with Tail Whip and ran away. He said Run Away was his Ability too." Keldeo furrowed his brow in frustration, "Heh! He thought he was so great, rubbing it in my face after I jumped face-first into that wooden walkway."

"You did _what?_" Terrakion gasped, then he began laughing heartily.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Keldeo shouted indignantly, his cheeks burning read.

"That's enough, Terrakion," Coballion said sternly. Terrakion quickly stopped, and Coballion continued, "So, Virizion, what do you-." Coballion stopped when he noticed Virizion was staring off into space. "Virizion?" Coballion asked. When he got no response, he repeated himself louder, "Virizion?"

"Virizion? You okay? Hello?" Terrakion asked while waving his hoof in front of her face.

"Virizion! Kyurem's right behind you!" Keldeo shouted.

There was no response from Virizion. She just stared off into space, deeply lost in her thoughts.

* * *

_The younger Virizion looked up at the tree full of berries. She smiled as she approached it, and held her head up to eat one. However, she was soon made aware of the smell of smoke nearby. She sniffed, turned, and saw the patch of grass behind her was ablaze. What's more, it seemed to have ignited her short green tail. She actually squealed in pain as she sat down hard and rubbed her behind on the ground. She then quickly trampled the patch of burning grass to but it on. She shook head in annoyance as she looked down at her scorched hooves. But she interrupted by an Ember attack that scorched both the tree and the side of her face. As blackened berries fell to the ground around her, she turned angrily to see a Ponyta run past, laughing._

_"Slow little pile of grass! Fire-types are burning! Burning _you_ that us! Wildfire's burning you! Ah-ha!"_

_Virizion's eyes narrowed as rage built up inside her. She took of after the Ponyta, going at full speed. _

_The chase went on through wood, over rocks, and under trees for quite a while. Virizion felt herself getting tired, and her hooves ached from the burns she got from the fire, but she couldn't accept it. She ran and ran after the Ponyta, who would occasionally looked back at her. The Ponyta ran towards a large boulder. He jumped over the boulder and disappeared behind it. Virizion put on a final burst of speed and jumped over it as well._

_Virizion had enough time to see the Ponyta huddled close behind the rock as she went sailing straight into a huge bunch of thorny bushes._

_"OW!" she shouted as she rolled around in the thorns. Coupled with the pain was pure exhaustion now that the adrenaline was through pumping and she was lying down on her side amid the thorns._

_She heard him laughing obnoxiously at her. She looked up to see the him strutting up to her._

_He laughed and chanted boastfully, "Ooh! I got hooves harder than diamonds, and they are on - fire, baby! On fire!" He jumped around Virizion. She was breathing heavily, too busy trying to catch her breath after the marathon she just ran to be angry. _

_"But _your_ hooves? They're just burning! Burning - to - ashes, baby! Ha-ha!"_

_The Ponyta then turned around and waved his behind in Virizion's face. He pranced in place and whispered, "Ooh, look at this. I gotta Run Away. . . my Ability's Run Away. . . Taste my Tail Whip, Twerp!"_

_And with a Tail Whip to Virizion's face, the Ponyta ran away._

* * *

"**VIRIZION!"**

Virizion shouted in shock as she reared up on her hind legs, and fell backwards right on her back.

"I can't believe it took all of us yelling together to snap you out of that," Terrakion remarked with a smile.

"What happened, Virizion?" Keldeo asked.

"Nothing," Virizion muttered bitterly.

"Are you joking?" Coballion said, "You stare into space for 5 minutes, and you call that nothing?" Coballion got very close to Virizion. Their noses were practically touching. "Now. . ." he said softly, "What was that all about?"

Virizion sighed and looked down, "I suppose it would be foolish to blatantly lie to you."

Coballion backed off, smiling secretly.

Virizion looked up, her eyes still closed. "I met this Rapidash when he was a Ponyta."

Keldeo nodded, "Okay, so-."

"HE MADE A FOOL OF ME!" Virizion shouted, her voice reaching a fever pitch.

Keldeo jumped back in shock as Terrakion and Coballion stared at her.

Virizion's eyes widened, "I - I'm sorry, I. . ." Virizion closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was a few years ago. I was collecting berries, he goaded me into a race. That Ponyta. . .that arrogant Pokemon, who calls himself-."

"Diamond Hooves?" Keldeo said.

"No," Virizion said.

"Fire Hooves?" Keldeo said.

"No," Virizion said.

"Run Away?" Keldeo said incredulously.

"Keldeo, be quiet!" Coballion snapped.

Keldeo looked down, "Sorry."

Virizion stared at Keldeo, then she said, "His name was Wildfire. It was a test of speed. My speed is what I am known for as a Sword of Justice. . .but then. . ." Virizion took a deep breath and let it out. He voice trembled a bit a she continued, "He lured me into a trap. He fooled me completely." Virizion opened her eyes, "I am a Sword of Justice, and I was played for a sucker! He left me hurt and exhausted, and felt as if he was superior due to that. He felt. . ." Virizion closed her eyes, almost appearing to be in pain, as she said, "He felt that he had defeated a Sword of Justice. Or maybe that I was just the weakest of them."

Virizion paced around as she continued, "I tried to just forget about it. It wasn't a true battle, it was a deception. And yet, I was outwitted. For a while, I felt that I had allowed the honor of the Swords of Justice be desecrated. I did forget about it eventually. . .but now. . ."

Virizion stopped pacing and sighed, "And he's still full of himself, and still believes he's better than the Swords of Justice. . .because of me."

"No."

Virizion turned to see Keldeo approach her. "I lost to Kyurem, didn't I?" he said, "Did that ruin the Swords of Justice's honor?"

"Well, no," Virizion said.

Keldeo stomped the ground resolutely, "Of course not! We fought an honorable battle where neither of us held back! We gave it our all, and I proved to Kyurem that I had a sword worthy of battle, and a strong fighting spirit! But that punk Wildfire doesn't care about stuff like that. He doesn't battle, he just runs around playing tricks and thinking he's the best. _He's_ the one without honor!"

"Keldeo. . ." Virizion said, then she nodded, "Yes, I suppose you are right, but that still doesn't change the fact that he made a fool of me."

"The settle the score with him," Coballion said.

"Settle the score?" Virizion repeated.

"Challenge him to a battle," Coballion said.

"Aw come on! That'd be boring! She should beat him at his own game!" Keldeo interrupted.

"What?" Coballion said with disdain.

"They should have another one of his races, and this time, Virizion will have the last laugh," Keldeo said with a smile.

Terrakion nodded, "Yeah, that's not a bad idea. You said it yourself, Virizion, you want to be known for your speed. Now you can show Wildfire once a for all."

Virizion frowned and turned away, "That would be a dream. I could never catch him. His ability's Run Away."

_"Is it_?" Keldeo asked dramatically in a comical tone.

"And even if it is, Run Away can only be used to flee a battle," Coballion reasoned, "But Wildfire's little game of starting fires to get Pokemon to chase him isn't a battle. Far from it."

"I see what they mean. Virizion, you have to show this Pokemon who's the Legendary!" Terrakion said.

"I understand as well," Virizion replied, "But this Rapidash is sly as a fox."

"That can change the fact that you're the fastest, Virizion! You confound enemies with your swift movements!" Keldeo said strongly. Then he winked and said, "And I think you need someone to remind you!" Keldeo turned and ran off into the woods. "Follow me!" he called out.

Virizion exchanged glances with Terrakion and Coballion, and then they all followed Keldeo.

* * *

Virizion led the trio as they ran after Keldeo under the moonlight.

Keldeo looked back and said, "You know Virizion, all Wildfire does is lead you on into an obstacle, but you're so swift that you should be able to dodge through any trap he leads you into! You just gotta think as fast as you move!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Terrakion said with a confused expression as he ran, "Does anyone notice that _Keldeo _is giving _Virizion _advice?"

Keldeo smiled and said, "All you gotta do is think ahead! As Terrakion says, '_keep up your focus until the very end_.' And as Coballion says,_ 'It is what you learn from defeat that is truly important'."_

As Keldeo took off, Virizion looked at Terrakion and Coballion. "What is he doing?" she asked.

"Go after him. See what he's trying to do," Coballion said.

Virizion shrugged and ran after Keldeo.

Virizion spotted Keldeo in the forest and ran towards him.

"Over here!" Keldeo shouted as he took off with Hydro Pump. He boosted up into a tree and jumped from limb to limb.

Virizion jumped up quickly and was right on Keldeo's tail.

"You know you cannot outrun me, Keldeo!" Virizion said.

Keldeo suddenly dropped down onto the ground. Virizion dropped down as well, but then she noticed Keldeo shooting an Hydro Pump behind him. Virizion rolled sideways quickly to dodge the water, and quickly got back on her hooves and continued running.

Keldeo led Virizion on straight for quite a while. Keldeo ran straight as an arrow, slipping through the trees, until he suddenly turned to the left, revealing a big tree in front of him.

Virizion knew she wouldn't be able to stop, so instead, she jumped and performed one of her famous somersaults. Her hooves bounded off the large trunk of the tree, and she landed back on the ground and took after Keldeo.

The pair reached a clearing, and Keldeo jumped and used Hydro Pump to loop in mid-air. Virizion skidded to a halt and looked up as Keldeo zoomed straight down at her. Virizion waited, and took one step back.

_THUMP!_

Coballion and Terrakion ran in to see Keldeo standing on his head with his horn jammed into the ground. However, Keldeo was happy.

"Aha! Ya see! Ya see what you did?" he said.

"Keldeo, what are you talking about?" Virizion sighed, "What did whole chase scene accomplish?"

"You proved that you can handle Wildfire!" Keldeo cheered while waving his hooves while upside down.

"What?" Virizion asked.

"Wildfire tricked you into trapping yourself and running into an obstacle, right?" Keldeo said.

"Well, yes."

"But that was a long time ago! You were so fast but you avoided being tripped up with everything I did! So you could put Wildfire in his place with your eyes closed!"

"Well. . ." Virizion said, then she nodded, "You're right. A hundred percent, you're right." Virizion chuckled and shook her head, "What was I thinking? Of course I'm more than a match for Wildfire. Hmm. . .I guess the problem was I never settled things with him."

"Well, you can now!" Terrakion said with a hearty laugh and a smile, "Now you just gotta find him."

"That's not a problem, an arrogant Pokemon like Wildfire would love to try and score another hit on my dignity!" Virizion said with a shadow of a laugh in her voice, "All I have to do is wait. You all stay here. I'm going back to Route 7."

Virizion ran off, and Terrakion looked at Coballion. "Well, what do you think?"

Coballion smiled, "Wildfire doesn't have a chance."

"Um, would you mind helping me out here?" Keldeo said as he pushed down on the ground with his front hooves, attempting to pull his horn out of the ground.

* * *

Virizion followed the smell of smoke through the woods until she found a cluster of tall grass crackling with embers. Virizion frowned as she trampled the smoldering grass under-hoof. Then, she settled down in the grass and closed her eyes. She was the picture of tranquility, breathing slowly and softly. She feigned sleep perfectly, staying so still and quiet that anyone would swear she was sound asleep.

She stayed that way for quite a while. She didn't think about the time. All she focused on was feigning sleep, and yet being as alert as possible. And there she lay, keeping her senses keen and aware of the world around her.

Time passed, the moon moved through the sky, and then, Virizion lifted her head up.

"Hello, Wildfire."

The Rapidash stood behind Virizion, just about to spit Ember at Virizion's tail. Rapidash froze up for 2 seconds, and then turned fast and took off. Virizion was in hot pursuit.

Wildfire ran straight to the main road. He ran towards the raised road and jumped onto the road. Wildfire turned to see Virizion following close behind. He jumped onto the side of the raised road, ran across the angled surface, and jumped off towards the woods.

Virizion didn't bother with the tricks and simply jumped off and followed behind him.

Wildfire looked around at his surroundings, then ran full speed at the forest. At the last moment, he turned sharply, ran towards a tree in the middle of the tall grass, and jumped over it. Wildfire dropped right behind the tree and but his behind to it, looking up to see Virizion sailing over the tree and right towards the raised wood walkway.

Virizion held her front hooves out and caught the thin walkway with her legs. She swung around the walkway twice, and let go just in time to fly towards Wildfire.

Wildfire shouted in fear and jumped out of the way. Virizion bounded off of the tree and ran after the retreating Fire Horse Pokemon.

Wildfire ran through the forest yet again with Virizion right behind him. Virizion jumped up onto the limb of a tree and somersaulted forward right to Wildfire's side. Wildfire turned sharply and jumped over a clump of bushes.

_"Yes," _Virizion thought triumphantly.

Now they were in Unova Route 8. Wildfire splashed through the shallow water, creating clouds of steam. Virizion splashed after him, her hooves hitting the ground hard as her heart pumped hard. She was actually having fun with this. She smiled widely as everything was going according to plan.

Wildfire skidded forward and turned to the right and ran towards a line of tree trumps. He jumped up and ran across them, spitting Ember at them and setting them ablaze. Virizion performed a somersault to get over the flames. Wildfire turned to the left as he turned back to see Virizion land in the shallow water and skid towards the trees in front of her.

Virizion didn't try to stop. She allowed herself to slide in the water right into the trees in front of her. Wildfire smiled as he ran parallel to the woods, hearing the crash of branches within. However, Virizion suddenly burst out of the trees, invisible until the last moment due to camouflage. Her head was bent down and she was charging straight at him as if to ram him in the side.

Wildfire shouted out in fear and turned sharply to the left. He looked behind him at the charging Sword of Justice, and when he turned back to look in front of him, it was too late. Wildfire galloped right into the lake with a huge splash.

_WOOSH!_

A huge crowd of steam shot up into the air as Wildfire splashed into the lake. Virizion stepped over to the edge of the lake, looking into the cloud of steam in front of her, waiting for it to clear up. The other three Swords of Justice soon walked over to her side, clearly led there by the cloud of steam.

When the steam cleared up, the soggy Rapidash crawled out from the lake and collapsed in the shallows. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at Virizion.

"Wh- you- I-," Wildfire looked down and said, "I thought _I _was the fastest. I thought _my_ hooves were on fire."

Virizion shook her head sadly, and she said, "Don't just lie there, Wildfire. Stand up."

Wildfire looked up and, to his shock, saw that she was smiling. Wildfire got up slowly as he looked at Virizion in confusion.

"You were a worthy opponent," Virizion said, "Better than when you were a Ponyta. Of course, I knew what to expect. Not to mention got better as well," Virizion gave a playful smile. "You have good speed, and hooves of flames. But why do you go around goading Pokemon into races?"

Wildfire blinked, and the he said strongly, "Cause I want to so everyone that I'm awesome and fast and can outsmart anybody. Diamond hooves of flames and everything! That's who I am! I'm the Fire Horse Pokemon!"

"That's true," Virizion said, "But you can't just go around boasting in front of everybody. You have to _respect_ your opponent."

Wildfire nodded, "Yeah. It's pretty obvious you're pretty awesome too." Then he stared at her and said, "But you won? Why aren't you rubbing it in my face?"

Virizion placed a hoof on Wildfire's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Wildfire, when you outsmarted me, I felt that maybe the honor of the Swords of Justice was put into question. Mostly because of your arrogance. I did my best to just forget all about it, but I should've known one loss doesn't destroy everything I've worked for. Still, making the loser feel small and pathetic is hardly the right thing to do. You are a worthy opponent and I thoroughly enjoyed our challenge. All I ask is you be more careful with those fires, and maybe tone down the grandstanding. Could you do this for me?"

Wildfire thought about this for a moment, and then shook his head, "Alright. Might as well. I mean, I might as well. You got me good, and your are a Sword of Justice after all." Wildfire jumped up and said, "Hey! Why use fires when I could just say, 'hey you! Betcha can't cast the fastest Rapidash alive!' And they won't! No one's as fast as Virizion! Ah-ha!"

Wildfire ran off in a random direction, only to stop and call out, "Thank you Virizion! Loosing just makes me wanna get trickier and go faster! Ah-ha-ha!"

And with that, Wildfire ran off into the woods.

"Wow, what an odd and prideful Pokemon," Coballion said.

"Yes," Virizion agreed, "But he doesn't have a hint of malice in him."

"Well, it looks like Keldeo was a big help for you, eh Virizion!" Terrakion said.

Virizion nodded and turned to Keldeo, "Yes, indeed. Thank you Keldeo. You helped me to get over my loss and realize that I had everything I needed to out fox the fox, so to speak."

Keldeo smiled, "No problem, Virizion."

"Well, he did mention me and Coballion's advice," Terrakion said, puffing himself up a bit.

Virizion laughed, "Yes, yes, of course. Thank you my friends. . .thank you. . ." Virizion's voice trailed off as she craned her neck to look where Wildfire galloped off to. "Um. . .he is gone, correct."

Coballion looked over as well, "I believe so-"

"YES! YES! MY HOOVES ARE FLYING LIKE LEAVES IN THE WINDS! AND THE FIRE HAS BEEN EXTINGUISHED!"

Everyone else Sweat Dropped.

"Um, Virizion? You do realize you look ridiculous-" Coballion said.

"OH! Oh, look at this. _I'm prancing in place, quick and light on my hooves, so light you can't even hear it. _Type advantages don't mean nothing!"

Terrakion looked at Keldeo and said, "I think she's been hanging around you too much, Keldeo!"

"Hey! I don't act like that!"

_And so, our heroes have help Virizion find peace concerning an old loss, and settle things with an old rival. Now as most of our as our heroes laugh over the aftermath, we wait and see what's in store for them next, as the journey continues!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the P2 Laboratory, Darkrai is staring at Zero. Darkrai's arms are folded as his eyes blaze with anger.

"So," Darkrai said, "You sent your entire Magnet Army to try and capture Keldeo _without my permission, _and they were all defeated, leaving this place defenseless?"

Zero gulped and put on a relaxed smile, "Surely no one would want to look around this place again. There's nothing of value here to their knowledge. it's just an abandoned lab. And as for the army, I'm sure they'll be back up to tip top shape before long. No harm, no foul, correct."

Darkrai gave Zero a massive death glare. Then he turned to Shuppet and Mismagius.

"Discipline him," he said.

The two sadistic Pokemon laughed darkly as they used Psychic to lift Zero off the ground.

"What are you doing? No! NO!" the man yelled as the Pokemon carried him down into the basement of the P2 lab.

Darkrai turned to his dark army, who were carrying to cloning equipment into a hole that served as easier entry down into the basement.

"Zero will learn to obey my orders to the letter," Darkrai said, "If he wises to live, he will create my ultimate weapon flawlessly!"

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**


	6. Clone War- Part One

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 1- Episode 6**

**Clone War- Part One**

A creature with a humanoid frame, but some feline features, floated down onto the shores of New Island. It's body was grey with a long, purple tail. It's purple eyes flashed narrowed as he entered one of the wrecked buildings. His face was stoic and frustrated as he looked around the dark corridors. Before long, he arrived in his main lab.

He looked around the empty room.

"Gone. . ." he said.

His eyes flashed purple as he sent Shadow Balls flying with his left hand and Aura Spheres flying with his right hand. The walls were reduced to rubble as Mewtwo's Psychic Aura shot up to insane levels. Mewtwo roared as he spread his arms and used Psychic with all his might.

From outside, the side of the building could be seen being blown apart with a psychic glow.

Mewtwo teleported out of the smoking ruins of the labs, now apparently clam.

"Whoever stole my cloning technology must not be allowed to use it," he said, "I will track them down, and destroy the cloning technology. . ."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, "And I will destroy _them_ as well. . ."

* * *

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_Super hero action!_

Justice!

_Never let us down!_

Justice!

_Poke-battling action!_

Justice!

_Evil's going down!_

Four swords count it off!

_ONE!_

Life by the code of honor and chivalry!

_TWO!_

Always fight to set, the downtrodden free!

_THREE!_

Always stick together no matter what!

_FOUR!_

When all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of Justice!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_There's no one better!_

Justice!

_WATCH OUT FOR DARKRAI!_

Justice!

_They're bringing it on!_

Justice!

_Those four Pokemon!_

One! Two! Three! Four!

One! Two! Three! Four!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice!

* * *

_**Clone War- Part One**_

* * *

Deep in the heart of Reversal Mountain. . .

"Woo-Hoo!"

Keldeo Hydro Pumped across the underground lake. He did a barrel roll, spraying jets of water behind him. Terrakion was running behind him on a ledge, and the stream of water scored a direct hit on him. Keldeo laughed as he zoomed forward over to dry land. However, Virizion and Coballion jumped out. Virizion fired Magical Leaf and Coballion fired Focus Blast.

Keldeo quickly dived beneath the water with a splash. Then a huge whirlpool appeared in the lake.

"What?" Virizon gasped.

Beneath the surface, Keldeo was using Hydro Pump to fly through the water at high speeds. Round and round he swam with his breath held, forming a tighter and tighter circle. Suddenly, a waterspout rose up from the lake.

"What the. . . ?" Cobalion said.

"Run," Virizion said as she leaned over to Cobalion's ear. Then they both turned and ran.

The waterspout fell forwards and splashed onto the shore.

_SPLASH!_

Virizion and Cobalion peeked out from behind a boulder as the tide went out.

"My gosh," Cobalion said.

Terrakion ran in, looking very shocked, "I don't believe it! Keldeo did that?"

Virizion nodded with wide eyes, "Yes, he was somehow able to manipulate the water."

Terrakion laughed, "Well, I'd hate to have been caught in that attack!"

Keldeo suddenly jumped out of the water with his Secret Sword.

_SLASH!_

The three Swords of Justice were knocked back into the cavern wall.

"Alright! Game, set, and match!" Keldeo cheered as he lowered his Sword.

Cobalion got back onto his hooves, "Very good, but don't be cocky. You had luck and surprise on your side."

Terrakion laughed and said, "Oh come on, lighten up, Cobalion! The kid was awesome!"

Keldeo smiled, "What can I say, I'm good with water. I love it!"

"Your power has improved greatly, Keldeo," Virizion complemented.

Keldeo stood firm on his hooves and lowered his horn, "Heh! I wish Darkrai would show up again! I'm more than a match for him now!"

Cobalion shook his head, "I said _don't be cocky. _Darkrai is a very dangerous foe."

Terrakion nodded, "Yes. Thank goodness he hasn't showed up any more."

Keldeo smirked, "Well, I still have business with Darkrai. He's gonna get it for trying to posses me!"

Virizion thought for a moment, "Hmmm, Darkrai might still be planning something. . .somewhere. . ."

"Well," Cobalion said, "Eventually we will face Darkrai again."

"And I will be the one to take him down!" Keldeo shouted as he pranced in place.

Cobalion shook his head, and let a small smile slip through, "Well, we have plenty of time to train for that. The showdown with Darkrai will most certainly be far off in the future."

* * *

Zero had been working in the basement of the P2 Laboratory for days. He ran his fingers through the hair that covered his right eye, or at least where his right eye once was. A result of Mismagius and Shuppet's "punishment."

He sighed and looked at the machinery he had reverse engineered. The machinery was actually quite easy to understand. Whoever designed and constructed it all must have wanted to clone a multitude of Pokemon very quickly for some reason. Apparently, the machines had sockets for some special type of Pokeball. The machines would then take DNA samples of the Pokemon inside the ball, add artificial stem cells that would absorb the DNA, and then encourage rapid growth of the stem cells into a new separate entity.

Of course, Zero did not have those special Pokeballs; and even if he did, they did not have the Pokemon to be cloned ready to be placed in the ball. Therefore, Zero had to change the receptors of the machine to build the clone off of the horn fragment. It could have been worse. He could have had to start from square one. Luckily, the cloning technology was so complete, all it needed were some modifications.

"Zero. . ."

Zero turned to see Darkrai standing behind him.

"Is it complete. . . ?" Darkrai asked.

Shuppet peeked out from behind Darkrai and said, "The answer better be 'yes', or. . ."

Mismagius peeked out from behind Darkrai on the left side and said, ". . .Your left eye will be next! And you wont be able to hide that!"

"Shut-up," Darkrai spat. This caused the tow underlings to gulp and fly back up to the surface.

When they left, Darkrai took a deep breath and looked at the scientist in front of him.

"Zero. . .is it complete. . . ?" Darkrai said.

Zero felt a mixture of hate, fear and respect for this Legendary Dark-type. He forced a smile and nodded. "The machinery is ready to produce your ultimate weapon."

"Yes..." Darkrai hissed as he held out his palm, the horn fragment resting in it. "So, it will be bring forth my creation into the world with this?"

"Yes, Darkrai. It will be complete in a matter of hours," Zero said.

Darkrai chuckled as he tossed the horn fragment over to Zero. Zero looked down at the object in his hand.

"Do it now," Darkrai said.

Zero nodded, as he walked shakily over to the machine. It was steel gray, with a receptor on the base. On the base was a large pod-like structure, which seemed to be filled with a strange liquid. The machine had many wires which connected to a computer console, complete with keyboard and monitors displaying various information. Zero placed the horn fragment into the receptor, which took it into the machine. The machine hummed to life as the horn fragment was pulled into the center of the pod. Zero went over to the computer console and monitored the data. Energy from Magnezone flowed into the machine as periodic zaps of electricity agitated the contents of the pod.

"Is it working? Do _not_ lie to me," Darkrai said sternly.

Zero leaned closer to screens, smiling widely, "The numbers are all lining up. The stem cells are growing, dividing, and multiplying. The DNA has been copied and accepted. The growth I am seeing shows all signs of success! If it continues, the cloning process will be a success!"

"And my blood? My Dark energy?"

Zero nodded, "Yes. . .the. . .ingredients you added to cloning material are also fusing into the cloning process correctly. As the cell number increases, so does the Dark energy. All is going according to plan." Zero laughed and said, "Soon, this entire Real World will suffer!"

_"Deranged genius,"_ Darkrai thought to himself.

There was suddenly the sound of an explosion above ground.

"What is that?" Darkrai said in angered annoyance. He quickly flew up through a makeshift door and was shocked at what he saw.

Mewtwo floated in the middle of the wrecked top floor of the P2 Laboratory, with both the Dark-type army and the Magnet army trembling in fear all around him.

"This lab is an even bigger mess than New Island. . ." he remarked.

"_What_ are _you_?" Darkrai asked without thinking. He wasn't afraid, he was shocked.

Mewtwo landed onto the ground and pointed to his chest with his paw, "I am Mewtwo, clone of Mew, and the world's most powerful Pokemon!" Mewtwo's voice resonated throughout the entire ruined lab. "I tracked the technology you have stolen using my Psychic powers! I have come to destroy the dangerous technology once and for all! I had planned to destroy you as well, but instead I shall simply erase your minds of all this!"

Darkrai studied Mewtwo and said, "You do resemble Mew. . .but most powerful?" Darkrai chuckled darkly, "Don't be a fool. A weakling like you could never stop me from creating the ultimate weapon to rule this world."

Mewtwo's clenched his paws into fists and replied coldly, "The only fool is you for mocking me, Dark-type."

Darkrai was actually feeling quite amused by all this. He smiled and said, "Oh no, I am not mocking you. Not at all. I am simply stating the truth. After all, Mew is the most pathetic of the Legendaries."

"What?" Mewtwo replied in shock.

"Mew may have the genes of all Pokemon in existence, but that does not make her powerful," Darkrai continued, "Compare Mew to Reshiram, to Zekrom, to Kyurem, to Tornadus, Landerus, and Thunderus! See how small and weak Mew is compared to these who have control over the forces of nature! And you? A clone of that pathetic creature, claim to be the strongest Pokemon?"

"I AM NOT A MERE COPY OF MEW!" Mewtwo shouted, his voice startling the surrounding armies, "I WAS MADE TO TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF THE POWER WITHIN THE POKEMON GENETIC CODE! IT IS ALL HEIGHTENED AND AMPLIFIED MANY TIMES OVER! MEW MAY NOT BE GRAND AND HUGE IN HIS ACTIONS, BUT I AM! I CONTROL THE FORCES OF NATURE! I HAVE CREATED MASSIVE STORMS THAT POSSESSED POWER TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE PLANET! I - AM - MEWTWO!"

As everyone stared in shock at the super powered Psychic-type, Darkrai just floated still and said simply, "Can you warp space like Palkia? Can you warp time like Dialga? Can you control matter and energy like Arceus?"

Mewtwo stared back into Darkrai eyes and said, "No. . .but what are _you_ then? You who is no match for me?"

Darkrai closed his eyes and looked down. He appeared to be shaking a bit. Soon, chuckling could be heard. Mewtwo's eyebrow rose as he stared at Darkrai. Soon, Darkrai's chuckling turned into laughing. Before long, Shuppet and Mismagius nervously joined in on the laughing. Mewtwo turned to see that the rest of the Pokemon were chuckling too. Before long, Darkrai was laughing uproariously, throwing his head back as he shook with mirth.

Mewtwo wanted to attack more than anything, but something told him to remain calm and wait for the fool to finish.

"ME?" Darkrai said finally, "No match for YOU! HA! You're a Psychic-type going up against a Dark-type! Don't you see the idiocy in that? My Dark powers boggle the imagination, and your Psychic powers mean nothing to me! NOTHING!"

Darkrai sighed and said, "Listen, I have no need for honor, so plan to attack you along with my armies. You have no hope, Mewtwo. Just leave, and erase your own mind of all this."

Mewtwo folded his arms, closed his eyes, and shook his head, "Unbelievable." Mewtwo looked up and said, "After dealing with _Genesect_ Army, I've learned that sometimes it is best to accept help when needed. Therefore. . ."

Mewtwo suddenly shot an Shadow Ball into the air. It exploded, serving apparently as a signal, because immediately after it, Pokemon off all kinds began charging into the ruined lab.

There was a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Psyduck, Vulpix, Pidgeot, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Rhyhorn, Sandslash, Wigglytuff, Rapidash, Dewgong, Vileplume, Ninetales, Gyarados, Nidoqueen, Seadra, Vaporeon, Golduck, and even a Tentacruel.

In addition, a Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise landed with slam behind Mewtwo. They were followed by a Meowth and Pikachu who quickly scampered on the ground and slid to a halt, flanking Mewtwo.

Meowthtwo smiled as he extended his Fury Swipes while Pikatwo got in a battle stance with his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"BEHOLD!" Mewtwo shouted, "MY CLONE ARMY!"

Darkrai actually appeared amazed, "Clone army. . .so. . .those machines were yours."

"YES!" Mewtwo shouted, "AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO USE THEM FOR EVIL!"

"Bah!" Darkrai shouted, "Your pathetic clones mean nothing to me! We still outnumber you! We shall destroy you all!"

"I will show you how wrong you really are!" Mewtwo said, his voice dripping with scorn.

Mewtwo's clone army stood staring intently at Darkrai's two armies of Dark-types and Magnets.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Fearow and a Dragonite flew high above the scene.

"Ooooh, this is gonna be sweet!" Fearow said as circled at Lab, making sure the camera on his neck was directed downwards.

Dragonite looked down and grumbled, "Man, I want to battle too!"

"The boss gave us our jobs!" Fearow said to Dragonite, "I record the battle for future analysis, and you make sure no humans wander too close. Now get going! You know Mewtwo has a temper!"

Dragonite sighed, but smiled and flew off on his way.

* * *

"ATTACK!" Mewtwo roared.

The armies threw themselves onto each other.

Magnezone led his Magnemites and Magnetons towards Blastoisetwo. However, Charizardtwo quickly dispersed them with a blast of Flamethrower. Blastoisetwo then hit a group of Chandelure who were attacking Venusaurtwo.

A group of Houndoom and Houndour were ganging up around Scythertwo and Bulbasaurtwo, but were quickly knocked out by a double Water Gun from Squirtletwo and Vaperontwo.

Meanwhile, Golducktwo and Seadratwo were shielding Vileplume two from a gang of Lampents who were shooting flames out. However, they were no match for the powered up clones whose Water-type attacks overwhelmed them quickly.

Magnezone flew higher above the battle and line himself up with Gyradostwo, who was swating Litwicks like flies. Magenzone then flew down fast, unleashing a Thunderbolt at the sea dragon. Gyradostwo growled in pain as he was electrocuted. Magnezone laughed and began firing Magnet Bombs at Gyradostwo. However, Magnezone was completely caught off guard by what happened next.

Meowthtwo appeared to swoop down out of nowhere and land right on top of Magnezone. Meowthtwo unleashed his Fury Swipes at his eyes, while using his tail to bend his yellow antennae. Magnezone shouted in pain as they both crashed into the ground. Meowthtwo rolled off and smiled as he watched Vulpixtwo and Ninetailstwo finish Magnezone off.

Meowthtwo was about to laugh, but then he was caught in a Psychic attack. Behind him floated Shuppet and Mismagius.

"Hey! Hey! I thought I saw a putty tat!" Shuppet said excitedly.

Mismagius nodded and smiled, "You_ did_! You _did_ see a putty tat!"

The two shared a good laugh, but were stopped short by a huge Thunderbolt that caught them off guard. The two of them floated to the ground and Meowthtwo was released from their Psychic grip. Meowthtwo turned around to see Pikatwo running towards him. The two friends gave each other a high paw and smiled.

Darkrai couldn't believe what was happening. The clones were completely destroying his two armies. He could understand Zero's army failing, but the fact that his army was loosing enraged him to the core.

"_Now_ who has no hope?"

Darkrai turned fast to see that Mewtwo had teleported behind him.

"Now will you allow me to destroy those machines and erase your minds?" Mewtwo said simply.

Darkrai snarled and fired a Dark Pulse at Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo teleported away quickly, dodging the attack. He then reappeared in front of Darkrai and hit him in the face with an Aura Sphere.

Darkrai shouted in pain as he fell backwards. He composed himself and fired a another Dark Pulse. Mewtwo countered with a Shadow Ball. The attacks collided and exploded. Darkrai flew forward at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo simply threw another Aura Sphere in his face. Dakrai shouted and shattered to pieces.

"Double Team," Mewtwo said in annoyance as he turned around just in time to be hit by a Dark Pulse. Mewtwo stumbled back, shaken but not knocked down. Darkrai flew off, splitting into three more copies, and circled over Mewtwo. Mewtwo rapidly fired Aura Spheres at the Darkrais above him, and watched as all of them were shattered.

_"Hypnosis!_"

_FLASH_!

Mewtwo turned and saw Dakrai firing another Dark Pulse. Mewtwo fired an Aura Sphere. However, the Dark Pulse cut through the Aura Sphere and hit Mewtwo square in the chest. All the breath was knocked out of Mewtwo and he was thrown back into a wall.

"Wha- what was that?" Mewtwo gasped out.

Suddenly, an box shaped forces field appeared around him. Mewtwo got up and threw attacks at the walls, but to no effect.

"Now, now, Mewtwo. . .don't waste your time. . ."

Mewtwo looked up to see an old man with a beard and long grey hair wearing a lab cost in glasses.

"Impossible," Mewtwo said, looking away, but then he turned back and saw that the man was still there. "Dr. Fuji?"

The man smiled and bowed, "In the flesh. You didn't really think you could escape me, or Team Rocket, did you?"

Mewtwo shook his head, "No, no, no. You are dead. I killed you."

Dr. Fuji laughed as he stroked his beard, "Well, clearly-."

"SHUT-UP!" Mewtwo shouted, "Your existence here is an impossibility. Therefore, all of this is _not_ reality. And will destroy all of this right now!"

Mewtwo was surrounded by a blue Psychic aura. He spread his arms apart and called out his attack, "PSYSTRIKE!"

Mewtwo unleashed a wave of Psychic energy that went through the force field and exploded outward in all directions. . .

Mewtwo stared hatefully at Darkrai as he threw tow Aura Spheres his way. Darkrai dodged them and scowled, "How did you escape my Nightmare so quickly?"

"My will, intelligence, and mind power is superior to yours," Mewtwo replied.

Darkrai clenched his fists and shouted, "You _will_ die! Everyone, forget the clones! Attack Mewtwo!"

The two armies left off fighting the clones and launched attacks at Mewtwo. The unexpected switch allowed many Dark, Fire, Electric, and Steel attacks to strike Mewtwo. After getting hit by a Magnet Bomb, Mewtwo quickly brought up a Barrier, however the Shadow Balls still hit him hard. Mewtwo then brought up Counter to deflect some of the attacks back.

"STAY BACK!" Mewtwo shouted as his clone army ran forward to help him. They immediately obeyed as Mewtwo began glowing with Psychic energy. Mewtwo's eye began to glow purple as he threw his arms forward and shouted, "PSYSTRIKE!"

The for-real attack shot forward and struck every Pokemon around him, causing explosions and knocking them down. The Houndooms and Houndours ducked and let the harmless Psychic attack wash over them without a hitch.

Darkrai just laughed and said, "That was a huge mistake, Mewtwo! You're letting your guard down!" Darkrai then formed a huge ball of Dark energy in his hands. He held it over his head and said, "Prepare to be forever lost within the Dark Void!" Dakrrai then dived towards Mewtwo at full speed.

Mewtwo's Psystrike finished and Mewtwo's aura faded. Mewtwo had indeed made a huge mistake. With the attacking horde, he had momentarily forgotten that there was a powerful Dark-type nearby who would be immune to his Psychic attack, and could use the time it took to use the attack to plan an attack of his own. And so, Mewtwo didn't have a change to do anything as Darkrai slammed the Dark Void onto his head.

A dark-crimson bubble formed around Mewtwo. There seemed to be an apparent struggling inside, but before long, the bubble fadded, leaving Mewtwo standing still with his eyes closed. He stood there for a tense moment, and then fell flat on his face.

The clones all gasped in shock and fear as the saw they're leader fall down in defeat.

"See now?" Darkrai said sadistically, "See how you never had any hope at all? Now, you will all be next!"

The Houndooms and Houndours, as well as any other Pokemon who managed to make it through the Psystrike, gathered around Darkrai. The clone army was fearful, and the defeat of Mewtwo destroyed their confidence.

Darkrai chuckled darkly and pointed, shouting ,"Destroy them!"

* * *

The Swords of Justice walked deeper down into Reversal Mountain. The sound of water dripping echoed all around them. It was very dark.

"Keldeo, you must learn how to fight in the dark. Yo must learn to use all of your senses to find your way," Cobalion explained.

"They say the Legendary Pokemon Heatran come to this mountain to cool off after going on a rampage that would cause the Sinnoh regions' volcano Stark Mountain to erupt," Terrakion said in a spooky voice, "He does not like to be disturbed, and if he his, he reduces his opponent to ashes!"

Keldeo laughed, "Come on, Terrakion!"

"Yes! Knock it off!" Virizion said nervously.

Cobalion shook his head, "Let's be serious. We have training to do, and I'm sure that Heatran is nowhere near here."

Just then, heavy, lumbering foot steps could be heard.

The Swords of Justice stopped in their tracks.

The footsteps began to grow louder, as if they were getting closer and closer.

Then, they saw the light. The glowing red light, the light that fiery magma produces.

Virizion causally stepped behind Terrakion as the Pokemon stepped forward from behind a corner.

It was a tortoise-like creature with a reddish-brown body that has orange and gray spots. It had metal bangles locked on its legs and the four claws on each of its feet are in a cross formation. It's face was covered by an iron mask and had red-orange eyes. It opened it' mouth and an orange glow emanated from inside it. It seemed to radiate intense heat, and certain parts of its body were melted slightly out of shape.

"Heatran. . ." Terrakion gasped.

"Whoa. . ." Keldeo gasped.

Cobalion clenched his teeth as his eyes twitched. He stepped back as the Lava Dome Pokemon approached the four Swords of Justice. Heatran looked at the four of them. Then he opened his mighty jaws.

"Fire Defense Formation!" Cobalion shouted while jumping next to Virizion as Keldeo and Terrakion jumped in front.

Heatran then closed his mouth, looked at the battle ready Swords of Justice, and then started to glow.

Everyone watched in shock as Heatran flashed multicolored, and then appeared to warp and twist and change shape. Before long, he formed himself into a shape the Swords of Justice all recognized. A from anyone would recognize. The Pokemon floated in mid air in front of the Swords of Justice, his big blue eyes studying them carefully.

The Swords of Justice could only stare in shocked silence. Keldeo was the first to find his voice.

"Mew. . ." Keldeo whispered in awe.

_And so, it appears our heroes have come face to face with one of the most elusive Legendary Pokemon in existence, Mew. But why has Mew shown himself to the Swords of Justice? Could this have something to do with Mewtwo's loosing battle against Darkrai? And what will become of Mewtwo and his clones? And will Zero succeed in creating Darkrai's ultimate weapon? All these questions will be answered next time, so stay tuned!_

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . **


	7. Clone War- Part Two

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice**

**Season 1- Episode 7**

**Clone War- Part Two**

_Things are most certainly heating up in the Unova Region. Just as Darkrai and Zero have started the process of creating the ultimate weapon, Mewtwo arrives at the P2 Laboratory with his army of clones to destroy the cloning technology so Darkrai cannot use it for his evil plans. However, by exploiting Mewtwo's weakness to Dark-type moves, Darkrai succeeds in trapping Mewtwo within a Dark Void. Meanwhile, back within Reversal Mountain, the Swords of Justice have come face to face with the most elusive of all Legendary Pokemon, Mew. . ._

* * *

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_Super hero action!_

Justice!

_Never let us down!_

Justice!

_Poke-battling action!_

Justice!

_Evil's going down!_

Four swords count it off!

_ONE!_

Life by the code of honor and chivalry!

_TWO!_

Always fight to set, the downtrodden free!

_THREE!_

Always stick together no matter what!

_FOUR!_

When all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of Justice!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_There's no one better!_

Justice!

_WATCH OUT FOR DARKRAI!_

Justice!

_They're bringing it on!_

Justice!

_Those four Pokemon!_

One! Two! Three! Four!

One! Two! Three! Four!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice!

* * *

_**Clone War- Part Two**_

* * *

The Swords of Justice stood in awe as the small cat-like Legendary floated in front of them. His long tail curled slightly up behind his back as his blue eyes studied each of the Swords of Justice one by one. Mew then closed his eyes and nodded to himself. Then he opened them and motioned with his paw for them to come closer.

The Swords of Justice exchanged nervous glances, and then stepped closer to Mew.

Mew motioned for them to come closer again. Again they obeyed.

Another paw motion. They got closer. Now they were in a tight semi-circle around Mew. Mew looked the four of them over, took a deep breath, and then spoke:

"_Omigoshyouguysgottahelpmemybortherisinbigbigtroubl eIjustknowittheremustmethisreallyhugebadguyfightin ghimandonlythesuperduperstrongSwordsofJusticecanhe lpmeIknowyoucanyoujustgottapleaseprettypleasewiths ugarontoppleasesayyesplease-"_

The Swords of Justice couldn't believe there eyes or there eyes. Whiles Mew was talking a hundred miles a minute, he was flying all over the place. Behind their head, between them, over them, upside down and sideways, it was dizzying. What's more, Mew would occasionally Teleport around the cave, waving his arms and tail and making wild gestures, all the while making no sense whatsoever.

Eventually, Cobalion got tired of this, "ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

Mew froze and looked towards Cobalion. He blinked slowly as he floated down to the ground. He pouted and hung his head, breathing quickly.

Cobalion huffed, "Oh, seriously."

Virizion shook her head at Cobalion, and walked over to Mew. He was still breathing fast as Virizion gently put a hoof on his back.

"Calm down, now," she said softly, "Now, do what I do."

Mew looked up at Virizion as she took a deep breath and held it. Mew imitated her, and held his breath. Virizion then let her breath out in a soft sigh. Mew let out his breath as well, and he smiled. "Ah, I feel better now."

Virizion nodded, "Good, now explain to us, carefully and calmly, what the problem is."

Mew's wide blue eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! That's right! My brother's in big trouble!"

"Wait a minute! Brother?" Terrakion gasped.

"How can you have a brother? You're Mew!" Keldeo said.

Mew chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his paw, "Heh, heh, heh. Well, technically he's a clone Team Rocket created, but I think of him as a brother!"

"Team Rocket," Keldeo growled, "Those bad guys again. . ."

"A clone of Mew. . ." Cobalion said, "Unbelievable. . ."

"What kind of trouble is he in?" Virizion asked.

"I'm not sure," Mew said as he fiddled with his paws, "But I know he's in trouble because of a special Psychic Connection Thingy I have with him. It's strange. Anyway, he's somewhere in South-Eastern Unova, but I don't wanna go alone! I need you guys to help me save him! Please say you'll help!"

Mew's eyes grew huge as he pouted with his paws together.

"Gah! Stop that!" Cobalion said as he turned away, "And relax. We're the Swords of Justice. If anyone is in danger, we will come to deliver them from any evil." Cobalion then turned back to Mew and bowed to him, "After all, how could be say no to the one and only Mew."

The other three Swords of Justice caught on and bowed down as well.

Mew smiled wider than ever and cheered, "Great!" And then, in a flash, they all Teleported.

* * *

An enormous flash appeared between the two groups. Darkrai staggered back in shock as five figures materialized in the wrecked P2 Lab.

"No!" Darkrai shouted.

Mew and the Swords of Justice materialized in a final burst of light.

Mew gasped and flew over to the fallen Mewtwo.

Keldeo looked around, "Wow, what's going here- DARKRAI!"

Darkrai growled and pointed at the Swords of Justice, "You will not ruin my plans! My weapon will be completed, and you will all be destroyed! As an added bonus, I will prove how pathetic Mew really is!"

Mew cut his eyes at Darkrai, and then placed his paws on Mewtwo's chest.

"Stop him!" Darkrai shouted.

Houndooms ran towards Mew, but then Pikatwo and Meowthtwo jumped in and hit them with Iron Tail and Fury Swipes. But then two Houndours jumped over at Mew. They, however, were knocked down by a Hydro Pump from Keldeo, who jumped in between Pikatwo and Meowthtwo and smiled.

"Grrr... Keldeo. . ." Darkrai said with hatred.

Mew's paws turned yellow, and energy flew into Mewtwo's body. The energy was absorbed into Mewtwo's body, and in a second, his eyes snapped open.

"Amber!" he gasped out, then he blinked and looked up at Mew, "Wha-. . .Mew? . . .You saved me?"

Mew smiled and nodded.

Mewtwo got to his feet and turned to Darkrai, "_You_. . .what you put me through. . ." Mewtwo felt cold in his chest as he recalled what he experienced in the void. "You have no idea what you have brought upon yourself. . ."

An eerie breeze began to blow through the area. Terrakion, Virizion, and Cobalion backed up as Keldeo, Meowthtwo, and Pikatwo turned around to watch Mewtwo.

"So. . .this is the clone of Mew. . ." Virizion said.

"So much power. . ." Cobalion said.

Terrakion looked over to the clone army behind Mewtwo, "Um, not to mention a huge army."

Psychic energy began to surge within Mewtwo's body. Mewtwo tightened his concentration and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest as he began to glow.

"Behold!" Mewtwo shouted, "My Awakened Form!"

There was a huge burst of light that formed a column that surrounded Mewtwo. Everyone could see that Mewtwo's body was changing.

"What is this?" Darkrai said.

It was hard to see what was happening in the light, but then the column of light shattered, and Mewtwo was revealed.

In his "Awakened Form", Mewtwo was closer to Mew in size. Its gained a large growth on the back that resembles its regular form's tail, a ring-shaped crest with two thin, pointed horns, and red eyes. Instead of a breastplate-shaped chest, it developed a long, bumpy ridge much like a sternum. Its forearms thickened, its fingers and toes become purple and smooth, and its middle toes became larger than the others. Its grey body took on a purplish tinge, and the growth on its head was mostly purple.

"Oh my gosh. . ." Cobalion gasped.

Darkrai actually felt himself begin to shake, much to his annoyance. "_What is this? This is unbelievable! His power seems to have increased. . .to. . .so. . .This is impossible!" _Darkrai thought in a slight panic.

"Looking good, Mewtwo!" Mew cheered as he floated by Mewtwo.

Keldeo smiled, "Well, if that's the route we're going. . ." Keldeo then glowed golden and transformed into his Resolute Form in a flash. "Ah-ha! Here's my Resolute Form!" Keldeo cheered.

Mewtwo nodded, then he looked towards the newcomers. "Swords of Justice. . ." he said, "You and Mew help my clone army to defeat Darkrai's underlings. I'll take care of Darkrai myself."

"Rats," Keldeo said under his breath, but he nodded along with the other Swords of Justice.

"Here we go!" Mew shouted as he used Psychic to throw a random Magnemite into the wall.

"Destro-" Darkrai started to shout, but then Mewtwo smashed into his chest.

Terrakion quickly jumped in front of Vileplumetwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and Venusaurtwo to protect them from the Chandelures' attacks. He then fired Stone Edge at them and knocked them out of the air.

Virizion led Nidoqueentwo, Shandlashtwo, and Rhyhorntwo against the Magnemites and Magnetons.

"This is for what you and Magnezone did to me!" Virizion shouted as she fired Magical Leaf as the clones behind her launched their own attacks.

Cobalion led Hitmonlee and Wigglytuff against Magnezone, who fired Magnet Bombs wildly in desperation. They all missed, and the three of them jumped at Magnezone.

"YOU LOOSE!" Cobalion shouted as he hit Magnezone with Sacred Sword while Hitmonlee used High Jump Kick and Wigglytuff used Double Slap. Magnezone took massive damage from the Fighting-type moves and was thrown down onto the ground, defeated and unconscious.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo and Darkrai were glaring at each other from different sides of the lab. Both of them were ablaze with their respective energies.

"Now, let us really see the power of your Awakened Form," Dakrai said.

Mewtwo and Darkrai charged at each other. Mewtwo was bathed in Psychic energy, and Darkrai was bathed in Dark energy. The two collided in a huge explosion in the center of the lab.

Shuppet flew up behind Mew and fired a Shadow Ball. Before it hit, it was deflected by a Focus Blast. Shuppet turned quickly. Keldeo shouted a battle cry as he swung his Secret Sword. Attacking with him Meowthtwo and a Pikatwo, using Fury Swipes and Iron Tail respectively. Shuppet used Psychic to grab Keldeo, but Meowthtwo and Pikatwo ran forward. Shuppet hit Meowthtwo with a Shadow Ball, but then Pikatwo used Thunderbolt quickly.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaiin!" Shuppet cried out as he was zapped by the Thunderbolt and knocked down hard.

Mismagius flew over the battle and dived towards where Cobalion and Virizion were regrouping their groups of clones.

"Take this, Branches of Justice!" Mismagius said as he unleashed a Psywave at the Swords of Justice.

Suddenly, Mew Teleported in front of Mismagius and blocked the attack with Protect. Mew then fired a Dark Pulse at Mismagius, sending him down fast.

Shuppet moaned and got up slowly. He looked up and saw Mismagius falling down towards him. Shuppet gasped and tried to get out of the way, but Mismagius slammed into him. Mew suddenly teleported in front of them. The two underlings screamed and huddled close together in fear.

Mew cocked his head at the two Pokemon and chuckled. Then he formed a Shadow Ball and began tossing it back and forth between his paws. Mew did this for a few seconds, then he let it fall, and slapped it with his tail, right at Shuppet and Mismagius.

The explosion sent the two of them flying into the air.

"What the heck was the Master talking about! Mew ain't pathetic at all!" Shuppet shouted.

"Master nothing! Darkrai's doomed and we quit!" Mismagius shouted.

* * *

Fearow made sure to zoom in on the pair with the camera around his neck as they disappeared into the distant sky in a twinkle of light.

* * *

Mewtwo slid backwards as Darkrai approached him threateningly. Mewtwo unleashed a barrage of Aura Spheres from his fingers. Darkrai rose up high and out maneuvered them, using Ominous Wind down at Mewtwo. Mewtwo held a paw up as if to block the wind, but then Darkrai slammed into him firing a close range Dark Pulse.

Mewtwo used Counter to strike back at Darkrai, and it succeeded in pushing him back. But then Darkrai fired another Dark Pulse at Mewtwo. Mewtwo protected himself with Barrier, but the attack was strength enough to still cause some damage. Darkrai split into copies with Double Team and flew around Mewtwo firing Dark Pulses. The boosts he gained from the Ominous Wind made him nearly impossible to hit. Mewtwo fired Aura Spheres at the sky, only occasionally hitting one by chance. Suddenly, the real Darkrai dived and grabbed the appendage on the back of Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo shouted in pain as Darkrai swung him up and over, and slammed his entire body onto the hard ground. Darkrai then shot Dark Pulses at Mewtwo's shocked form.

Mewtwo was beaten and bruised by the attack and was breathing heavily. The last time he felt so drained, Virgil had come to help him. But now, he was at the mercy of his opponent.

Darkrai laughed cruelly as he formed a huge Dark Void.

"Now. . .prepare to watch that 'Amber' girl die a slow death once again," Darkrai whispered as he raised the Dark Void, ready to slam it down over Mewtwo's body.

"NOOO!" Keldeo shouted as he charged Darkrai with his Secret Sword. Darkrai was knocked over and the Dark Void was sent into a wall where it exploded.

Darkrai snarled and fired Dark Pulses at Keldeo. They all hit the Sword of Justice, but Keldeo pushed through them and fired a Focus Blast into Darkai's chest. Darkrai was thrown back into a wall. Darkrai got up and used Ominous Wind. Keldeo jumped and used Hydro Pump to fly into the wind. He cut through it and rammed right into Darkrai.

Darkrai's eyes were burning with rage. "DIE!" he roared as he split into copied and swarmed Keldeo. Keldeo galloped over to the Darkrai clones with his Secret Sword. One clone was skewered by it, and two more were shattered when Keldeo swung the sword. The real Darkrai formed a Dark Void and threw it at Keldeo. However, once it hit Keldeo, he shattered.

Keldeo flew down with Hydro Pump and struck Darkrai with Secret Sword. Darkrai growled, spun around, and hit Keldeo with a Dark Pulse.

Keldeo stumbled back a bit, but then said, "How does it feel to be the one at the disadvantage now, Darkrai?!"

Darkrai roared and fired another Dark Pulse at Keldeo.

Keldeo blocked the attack with his sword and said, "The only reason you were able to beat Mewtwo was because of a type advantage!"

"HYPNOSIS!" Darkrai shouted as he shot yellow circles of energy at Keldeo.

Keldeo launched himself into the air with Hydro Pump as the circles flew off into the distance. He landed back on the ground and said, "And the reason you were able to tie with me was because I wasn't ready for you then."

"DIE!" Darkrai shouted as he formed a Dark Void and charged Keldeo with it.

Keldeo flew up into the air as Darkrai threw the large sphere of dark-crimson doom. As Keldeo rocketed upwards, the sphere followed him. And then, he remembered the whirlpool he made in Reversal Mountain. Keldeo made a sharp U-turn and flew a dangerously tight circle around the Dark Void. Keldeo kept up his turning, streams of water shooting out of his hooves. He made his circles as tight as he could. The water seemed to hug the black sphere as Keldeo spun round and round.

Darkrai was caught in such disbelief that all he could do was stare it. Even, Mew, the other Swords of Justice, and the Clone army were awed.

Keldeo shouted out loud as he suddenly broke off from his circular pattern and gave the Dark Void a highly pressurized blast of water from his rear hooves. That push sent the Dark Void flying down, directly at Darkrai, who was so shocked that he couldn't move.

_BOOOOOM!_

* * *

Down in the basement, Zero looked up at the roof nervously as he heard the fighting above him. He then looked even more nervously at the computer monitors.

"Why is growing so fast?" Zero said with fear in his voice, "These numbers. . .the cell replication. . it's unbelievable! And the energy! It's increasing so fast! Could it be?" Zero looked up at the ceiling again, "Perhaps Darkrai's battling now is empowering this clone?"

Suddenly, the clone pod began to shake violently. Zero gasped as he looked up at it. The pod began to crack as dark energy began to flow through the room. Zero's hair was blown back, revealing his eye patched right eye. And then, out a large crack, a beam of dark energy shot out. Zero screamed in terror as the beam hit him square in the chest. He was thrown back into the wall, which promptly collapsed and buried him.

And then, the pod exploded.

* * *

"This. . .cannot be. . ." Darkrai moaned as he lay on the ground, the rest of his army lying defeated around him, "It just. . .can't."

Keldeo smiled and turned to his allies.

"It's all over," Keldeo said.

"Exemplary, Keldeo! Exemplary!" Coballion said.

Darkrai clawed at the ground and said, "It doesn't matter. . .my ultimate weapon is close to its completion. . .and it will destroy you all! I'll have my revenge!"

Keldeo laughed and shook his head, "Sorry, Darkrai. But give it up. You loose."

Mew smiled and flew near Mewtwo, "Alright, let me fix you up again."

Suddenly, there was a huge burst of dark energy through the ground. And it came up right underneath Darkrai.

"Eeeeeyaaaaaaaarrrgh!" Darkrai shouted in pain as he appeared to dissolve within the column of dark energy. Part of the ground collapsed, causing everyone to back up fearfully.

A cloud of dark mist shot up out of the huge hole, shrouding the entire area. Within the mist a cold voice could be heard laughing.

_"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hmmmmm. . . ."_

A quadrupedal figure could be seen walking out through the mist. As it approached the group, it's piercing red eyes could be seen clearly. A chilling Ominous Wind could be felt around them as the figure's hooves clicked against the ground. The figure, shrouded in the dark mist, reared up on his hind legs and announced in a deep voice.

_"All bow down to your new Overlord!"_

The figure slammed down his hooves as the Ominous Wind gained a force of a hurricane. It was so strong that a few of the clones were sent flying backwards. Mew was sent rolling backwards until he hit a wall.

The wind also cleared the dark mist, revealing the being before them. It was much like Keldeo, only his fur was steel gray, and his horn was blood red. His hair and tail was pitch black, and he had a mouthful of fangs. With a spurt of smoke from his hooves, the doppelganger took the the air, and then suddenly fired Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses out of his hooves like a machine gun.

The entire P2 Laboratory was overcome with explosions and screaming. Smoke billowed up everywhere and blinded everyone. There was the sound of something charging through the smoke, combined with the sound of slicing and slashing, coupled with cries of pain.

One of the Shadow Balls had hit Keldeo and knocked him to the side, dazing him. Keldeo lay still in the smoke for a while, waiting for it to clear as chaos sounded around her. When the smoke cleared, he lifted his head and gasped in horror. The entire clone army was knocked down. Keldeo looked around to see Mew and Mewtwo, both lying unconscious.

Keldeo got to his hooves, and turned to see the doppelganger in front of him. Keldeo's eyes widened, "_Dar-kel_?"

Dar-kel gazed pompously at Keldeo, then his eyes became hard and angry. He snarled and spat a Shadow Ball at Keldeo. Keldeo tried blocking it with his Secret Sword, but the blast knocked Keldeo down. Dar-kel laughed maniacally as he swung a dark sword at Keldeo's head. Keldeo rolled out of the way just in time, and Dar-kel's sword got stuck in the ground. Keldeo jumped into the air and fired Focus Blasts downwards at Dar-kel's back.

Keldeo didn't look back, he just rocketed away with Hydro Pump. He flew behind a pile of rubble and hid, breathing heavily.

_"I can't believe this. . .that was Darkrai's ultimate weapon?" _Keldeo thought nervously.

The pile of rubble suddenly exploded, sending him flying. Keldeo rolled over just in time to see Dar-Kel flying over him with dark mist flowing from his hooves. Suddenly, Dark Pulses shot out of his hooves and down at Keldeo. The blasts knocked Keldeo around and to the side, sending him in a very painful roll. Keldeo knew he had to right himself, so he sent a blast of water out of his rear hooves and tossed himself into a flip. He landed back on all fours and quickly extended his Secret Sword just in time to block a slash from Dar-kel's dark sword.

The two Colt Pokemon strained as they pushed at each other with their swords. They were locked together in intensity as they strained to push each other down. Dar-kel suddenly snarled and sent a blast of darkness from his rear hooves, flipping over Keldeo and slashing his back.

Keldeo screamed in pain and took off in a gallop. Dar-kel chuckled as he watched Keldeo run away.

_"Fool. . .I am the superior Colt Pokemon!" _

Dar-kel formed a Dark Void in his mouth, and spat it out at Keldeo.

Keldeo was fearful as he ran. The Dark Void, slightly smaller but much faster than Darkrai's, was quickly catching up to him.

_"I am the better Colt Pokemon. . .I am the REAL Colt Pokemon!"_

Keldeo closed his eyes as he felt the Dark Void approaching him. But then, he felt himself get knocked down to the side.

_"WHAT?!" _Dar-kel snarled.

Keldeo opened his eyes and realized that he had been pushed out of the way by Terrakion. The larger Sword of Justice was scuffed up and bruised, but still smiling.

Dar-kel snarled and prepared a Shadow Ball, but then he got hit in the side by a Magical Leaf. Virizion jumped down from the top of one of the remaining walls, eyeing Dar-kel with disdain.

Dar-kel immediately flew towards Virizion, but then Cobalion dived forward and knocked him away with his Sacred Sword.

Dar-kel stumbled backwards and looked up to see all four Swords of Justice standing in front of him, and they all looked very angry.

"Maybe you _are_ stronger than me?" Keldeo said with angry eyebrows, "Maybe you _can_ defeat me. But you know what? This isn't about who's stronger or better. Right now, I don't care about proving my worth!" Keldeo stomped the ground and said, "Right now, all that matters is that we have to stop you from destroying Unova!"

Dar-kel ground his teeth and growled with hatred, "_I am going to rule all the Pokemon in Unova! The humans will all be destroyed! And I will turn you into oblivion!"_

Dar-kel made a charge towards the Swords of Justice, but the four of them quickly scattered. Virizion shot a magical leaf at Dar-kel, who quickly dodged, jumping right into Terrakion's Stone Edge. Dar-kel screamed as the Stone Edge tore at the side of his body. Small wisps of dark energy leaked out of his wounds.

"Look! He's filled with dark energy!" Keldeo gasped.

"Well then," Terrakion said threateningly, "Let's pop him!"

Dar-kel took the the air and fired Dark Pulses down in all directions from his hooves. Cobalion ran head on through the fire until he was right underneath Dar-kel. Cobalion possessed the longest Sacred Sword, and thrust it upwards at Dar-kel's jaw. Dar-kel shouted as he was knocked upwards, allowing Keldeo to fire a Focus Blast into his.

Dar-kel fell down hard and rolled onto the ground. His path led straight to Virizion. Virizion struck hard with her sword and Dar-kel roared with rage as it dug into his side. He kicked Virizion in the face, powering it up with a Dark Pulse, and ran off with dark energy leaking out of his side. Terrakion jumped in front of him and fired a Hyper Beam. Dar-kel pumped up a Dark Void and launched it. The Dark Void seemed to absorb the Hyper Beam. It then swelled and exploded.

Dar-kel, being lighter, was knocked back as Terrakion ran forward through the blast with his sword.

_SLASH!_

Dar-kel received a slash across the chest and hopped backwards, only to receive a slash from Cobalion across the rump.

Dar-kel fell flat on his stomach, and he put on an furious face. He snarled and fired Dark Pulses out through his hooves. The three elder Swords of Justice dodged the attacks and all brought their Swords down on Dar-kel.

Meanwhile, Keldeo stood a good distance away, his Sword extended as he scraped the ground with his hoof. Keldeo took a deep breath, bowed his head, and charged.

Dar-kel roared as he was suddenly shrouded in a dark aura, although energy still leaked out through his wounds. The aura then exploded, knocking the three Swords of Justice off of him. Dar-kel laughed victoriously and turned to the left. He froze in shock just as Keldeo's Secret Sword sliced right through him.

Keldeo slid to a halt a few feet away from Dar-kel as he lowered his sword.

"_N-n-no. . ." _Dar-kel gasped out, and then a huge burst of dark energy overtook him, shattering him to pieces in a blast of black light and dust.

The Swords of Justice all got up and got closer to where Dar-kel once stood.

"My gosh. . ." Virizion said.

Terrakion sighed in relief, "Wow. . .it's finally over."

"Yes. . .we did it," Cobalion said, "Darkrai and his plans are all over." Cobalion approached Keldeo and smiled, "Thanks to you, Keldeo."

_"Indeed. . ."_

Everyone looked up and saw a shinning light descending from the night sky. A ball of light could be seen floating down from the sky. The sphere stopped in mid air, and unwrapped, revealing a Pokemon with a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside, and two magenta tufts that form an arc across her chest. The yellow ornaments on the sides of her head gave her head the appearance of a crescent moon. It also had glowing, pink, ring-like wings on her sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on her chest.

Keldeo gasped, "Cresselia!"

Cresselia smiled and said, "Swords of Justice. . .I knew you could do it. . .that's why I showed you those dreams on that day when Darkrai attacked Kyurem."

"That was you?" Keldeo asked.

Cresselia nodded. Then her eyes glowed as a burst of gentle light came out of her. When the light faded, the entire clone army, including Mew and Mewtwo, were awake and had recovered. Even Darkrai's magnet and Dark-type armies were beginning to come to.

Pikatwo and Meowthtwo ran up to Keldeo and cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright! The Swords of Justice did it!" Pikatwo cheered.

"Oh yeah! Dat's right! Bad guys loose this round!" Meowthtwo exclaimed,

Mewtwo walked over to Cresselia as he returned to his normal form. He seemed amazed by the Legendary Lunar Pokemon's presence. "Cresselia. . .I don't what to say. . ." he sad.

"I may have healed you all," she replied, "But it was the Swords of Justice who defeated the evil."

Mewtwo nodded, and he turned to the heroes and bowed to them, "Thank you. . .noble Swords of Justice."

Keldeo smiled, "Well, Mew was the one who brought us here! He deserves some credit to!"

"Yep, yep! That's right, I'm sure!" Mew said happily while doing a back-flip in mid-air.

Cresselia smiled, "Indeed, but there is one more thing we must do."

Cresselia's eyes glowed as she used her Psychic powers to draw something out of the hole Dar-kel has burst out of. After a moment, Darkrai's body floated up and out.

"A life needn't be condemned to evil, when it can be given a second chance," Cresselia said as she restored the Pitch-Black Pokemon's health with her powers. She then turned to Mewtwo, "Will you give him, and all of these Pokemon a second chance?"

Mewtwo looked at Darkrai, and then at all of Darkrai's minions who were trembling in fear all around them. Mewtwo closed his eyes, and sighed. "If only to show that I have compassion in my heart," he said. And with that, a Psychic wave shot through the minds of all the minions, and then ended with Darkrai's. Cresselia combined it with a Psychic wave of her own, and all the minions were shocked stiff, and all fell into a peaceful sleep that would last an hour or two.

"And now," Cresselia said, "I must see to it that Darkrai returns to his own world."

"His own world?" Terrakion asked.

"This Darkrai is not from this world, but from another," Cresselia said, "Palkia recently asked me to bring him back to him so he could send him home. And that is what I will do. Of course, I needed your help to. . .subdue him."

"Why didn't you just ask us? Or help us?" Keldeo asked.

"I have me reasons. After all, everything worked out fine in the end, didn't it?"

Keldeo nodded, "Heh. . .yeah. . ." Keldeo smiled, "Yeah, I guess it did. It feels like I"m getting closer to unlocking my true potential."

"Indeed, Keldeo, indeed," Cobalion said.

"Thank you all, thank you so much from disposing of this terrible threat," Cresselia said, "I must depart now. Darkrai has a brigh- well. . .good future ahead of him back in his world. Farewell. But know this, you will all have very pleasant dreams tonight. . ."

And with a final wink, both Cresselia and the unconscious Darkrai disappeared.

"And CUT!"

Everyone looked up to see the camera-wearing Fearow landing in excitement.

"Oh man! That was soooooo EPIC! Man, I'll be watching this every night! It's like a totally awesome action movie!" Fearow exclaimed.

Dragonite landed nearby and said, "Hmmph! Next time there's an epic battle where the fate of the world depends on the outcome, I wanna fight instead of being on damage control!"

Mew giggled as Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"So, Mewtwo," Cobalion asked, "What happens now?"

Mewtwo nodded, "Well, first I'm going to destroy all of the cloning technology here. Then I'll destroy the cloning technology on New Island. Then I'll bring all of my clones home. And then. . ." Mewtwo then looked towards Mew, the Pokemon who saved him from Darkrai's Dark Void, and said with a small smile, "Mew and I have a little catching up to do. . ."

Mew's big blue eyes got even wider, then he gasped and hugged Mewtwo tightly, squealing with delight. Mewtwo sighed, and lightly stroked Mew's back.

* * *

After a long goodbye, the Swords of Justice watched Mewtwo, Mew, and the clones take to sky due to Mewtwo's Psychic powers.

"I'm gonna miss them," Keldeo said, "But maybe we'll meet again someday. . ."

"So, once again, evil has fallen to truth and justice," Cobalion declared.

"Of course, there is still other evil in the world, that is why we must never stop our journey," Virizion said.

"We'll keep training hard and fighting hard," Terrakion said.

"So we can kick some serious _**butt**_!" Keldeo shouted, jumping up on two legs with a smile.

The other Swords of Justice just stared at Keldeo. He smiled sheepishly as he fell back down on four legs. However, Cobalion actually began to chuckle. The other three stared at him in shock, but soon they couldn't help but laugh as well.

The four of them extended their swords and held them high. The clashed them together in victory and pride as they recited the Swords of Justice Oath.

"Greater than one is two," Terrakion said.

"Greater than two is three," Virizion said.

"Greater than three is four," Keldeo said.

"When the strength of friends is combined into one..." Cobalion declared.

_**"...Then true power and courage are created!"**_they all said triumphantly.

_And so, the Swords of Justice; with help from Mew, Mewtwo, and the clones; have triumphed over Darkrai and foiled his evil plan. Which means the Unova region is now in peace once again. What other adventures await the Swords of Justice? What new foes and rivals will they face? It all remains to be seen, as their never ending journey continues!_

**NEXT TIME. . . . A NEW ADVENTURE!**

* * *

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_Super hero action!_

Justice!

_Never let us down!_

Justice!

_Poke-battling action!_

Justice!

_Evil's going down!_

Four swords count it off!

_ONE!_

Cobalion's always in control!

_TWO!_

The wise guy is, called Keldeo!

_THREE!_

Virizion, she's the brains of the bunch!

_FOUR!_

Count on Terrakion to go for first punch!

_(Beware of Team Rocket!)_

_(Zero isn't done with you, yet!)_

_(Face the rage of Kyurem!)_

_(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!)_

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of-

I am a Sword of Justice!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice

Four swords count it off!

One! Two! Three! Four!

Justice!

_There's no one better!_

Justice!

_WATCH OUT FOR HUNTER!_

Justice!

_They're bringing it on!_

Justice!

_Those four Pokemon!_

One! Two! Three! Four!

One! Two! Three! Four!

_POKE-MON! _Swords of Justice!

* * *

**Keldeo and the Swords of Justice- Season 2**


End file.
